Honorem Draconis
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Weiss ha sido expulsa su reino, para regresar debe llevar la cabeza de un dragón y así probar que su derecho a reinar es un mandato divino. Un bonito White Rose de calabozos y dragones gay donde las aventuras, el romance, la acción y las risas no faltaran.
1. Encuentros

Honorem Draconis

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

.

.

.

En una montaña cubierta por la fría neblina muy lejos de su confortable castillo lleno de almohadillas perfumadas y chimeneas chisporroteantes una princesa va caminando. Con visible molestia va dando pasos trémulos entre las rocas y el fango, la humedad le va calando los huesos y para no perder su conciencia recita una lista en voz alta.

-Saludos Rey de Arabán mi nombre es Weiss Edel Schnee orgullosa hija del clan Dosel, princesa de Atlas, duquesa de Mitlir y…. -resbalo en el fango -una maldita burla con la cara llena de barro -mueve su cabello blanco para apartarlo de su cara y con la mano quita suciedad para liberar sus azulados ojos

Se dio media vuelta quedando boca arriba, de entre la neblina podía vislumbrar el cielo rojizo, pronto caería la noche y ella no veía para cuando se terminaría la montaña y llegaría al reino de Arabán. Nació y creció en un castillo, pero aun así sabe lo peligroso que es quedarse frio y solo a mitad de un profundo bosque.

\- ¿Cómo termine aquí? -lanza la pregunta como esperando que alguien le contestara, al momento una fría briza le cruza y su cuerpo tirita de frio obligándola a salir del fango - ¿Cómo termine aquí? -vuelve a decir tomando el pequeño morral con todas sus pertenencias dentro de él.

Retoma el andar, esta vez encuentra una rama gruesa que ocupa de bastón y con ella se ayuda a sortear la subida que paso a paso aumenta la inclinación, para no perder su conciencia de nuevo vuelve hablar para ella misma.

-Bien Weiss no desesperes, concentrarte ¿Cuáles son tus recursos actuales? -se pregunta usando manos y pies para sortear los troncos que se encentran bloqueando el camino -tengo un caballo muerto a pocos kilómetros de aquí, una bolsa de terciopelo azul con 300 monedas de oro, un anillo de ágata, dos de zafiro y mi sello real que técnicamente también es un anillo… -suspiro al brincar otro tronco – una pesada, mojada y toda raspada armadura fabricada para Winter pero que por suerte me ha quedado a mi -mueve sus brazos, al ser de su hermana algunas piezas se sienten mas flojas lo que hace que suene como cascabel en cada movimiento que da- la santa espada Myrtenaster herencia de mi madre que se cuenta mato a 100 dragones y con ella una misión… -miro al cielo, ya había oscurecido y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer frente al azul profundo de la noche -mi misión es llevar la cabeza de un dragón a Atlas frente a la corte imperial y con ella demostrar mi derecho divino al trono.

De nuevo su tobillo flaquea y se va a dar de bruces contra una piedra, un dolor seco le invade desde las manos hasta la punta del pie, esta cansada de caminar, cansada de viajar y en general cansada de su vida.

-pero da el pequeño detalle que ¡los dragones no existen! -grita alzando las manos -son un invento de viejos locos de hace 800 años, nadie ha visto un solo dragón ¡nunca!, mi padre me ha mandado en busca de un mito solo para… solo para sacarme de casa -se quedo de rodillas a nada de llorar con la cabeza agachada

Weiss Edel Schnee princesa que lleva 5 años vagando por el mundo de reino en reino buscando entre los tesoros de cada casa real, con mercaderes y nómadas una cabeza de dragón que pueda llevar a su padre. Muchos artefactos supuestamente mágicos y con atribuciones a los dragones se ha encontrado, desde botellas que supuestamente contienen sangre de dragón hasta pedazos de carne tiesos que se asegura son parte de sus genitales, dientes o escamas de todos tamaños y colores suficientes para aventar al cielo, mazos, dagas, espadas y hasta dilos fabricados con estos supuestos restos de dragón, pero nunca nadie le ha podido dar una cabeza que no sea una falsificación a todas luces.

Comenzó su viaje con un séquito de 10 caballeros quienes habían jurado protegerle, pero cruzadas las fronteras del reino exigieron un pago por sus servicios, al cabo de 2 semanas la princesa se quedo sin oro y tan rápido como las aves migran al sur sus valientes caballeros le abandonaron. Sola llego al primer reino, el de Baldaquino donde le estafaron con un cráneo de animal marino, bajo siguiendo un rio para dar con el imperio de Nemrod donde su señor Miqueas paso tres días riéndose de ella cuando le invito a quedarse en su corte "El Caballerito Draconis" le llamaban haciendo alusión a su baja estatura y al hecho de que vendió toda su ropa para hacerse con algo de dinero y lo único que conservo fue la armadura de su hermana.

De ese asqueroso imperio solo consiguió el contacto de un mercader que solía cruzar entre tres reinos, se fue con el y termino en las estepas rojas donde se encuentra el Santuario de Agrippa lugar de retiro para los monjes con enfermedades terminales quienes le recibieron ya que ella omitió el detalle de ser mujer. Paso medio año leyendo los manuscritos que en el lugar se encontraban, pero de Dragones no encontró gran cosa más que una simple advertencia a la que le dio tantas vueltas que simplemente se quedo tatuada en su memoria.

-los dragones… son seres monstruosos de gran envergadura, despiadados asesinos con espinas letales y una armadura de escamas impenetrables, que suelen vivir en grutas o en lo profundo de volcanes activos… el ultimo dragón que vivió por el norte era el temido Rahab el señor del caos que tenia por morada la cima de la montaña Rocadragon, el valiente Rahama se aventuro a su escondrijo, lentamente se poso en una grieta y cuando el dragón se confió, paso por encima de esta, Rahama le apuñalo el vientre con su espada… Myrthena… - coloco la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, en el principio de su viaje lo único que pudo encontrar fue que efectivamente su espada estaba ligada a los dragones, aunque con un nombre ligeramente diferente por las características del arma Weiss podía constatar que llevaba la espada de un héroe mata dragones.

Tardo otro medio año saliendo del santuario para llegar a Rocadragon solo para encontrar un montón de supersticiones, sellos de papel y cera en diminutas cavernas talladas a mano por las paredes de la montaña junto a un pequeño pueblo donde en cada casa se autoproclamaban hijos de Rahama, básicamente no encontró nada que le ayudara en su búsqueda.

Siguió vagando sin rumbo fijo el siguiente año hasta dar con la secta de los Arrianos guiados por el fuerte Cataro quien se considera a si mismo "heredero de los cazadores" se unió a ellos, aprendió de las técnicas, usos y oficios indispensables para cazar dragones o en general cazar cualquier animal, algo que le vino de perlas pues hasta ese momento no era capaz de blandir su espada para algo aparte de un gigantesco abridor de cartas. Con ellos estuvo dos años, pero en todo ese tiempo no vio ni por error un dragón o su osamenta, lo poco que saco de este lugar fue su instrucción para el combate a bestias, aprender a seguir huellas, desollar y curtir pieles y quizá un poco de cocina al aire libre sin mencionar que ahora lleva en el brazo un tatuaje muy chulo de un dragón decapitado.

Cuando tuvo un rango medio en la secta se escabullo en las mazmorras para leer los textos sagrados, la mayoría basura propagandista de una religión extinta pero lo único rescatable fue una historia que se sitúa en el valle Tirso ahora Reino de Arában en el que se cuenta fue el escenario de una colosal batalla entre dos dragones poderosos razón por la cual se formo el valle. Ya casi sin esperanzas Weiss escapo de noche con ese manuscrito en manos y dejo atrás a la secta de los cuales esta segura aun le persiguen para darle muerte por ser un traidor y ladrón.

Ahora estaba a mitad de una montaña intentando llegar al Reino de Arában donde no sabe quienes lo habitan o si tan lejos conocerán Atlas, con poco dinero y menos ganas de llegar, camina solo por inercia y cuando creía que todo iba mal su pisada se hunde en lo que le parece madera podrida y al siguiente segundo se encuentra cayendo al abismo.

.

.

.

-hagggg aun estoy con vida -musita al despertar y sentir de golpe todo su cuerpo adolorido - ¿Dónde estoy? -se pregunta en voz alta tratando de abrir los ojos

La luz del día le saluda desde arriba, se da cuenta que se ha quedado dormida toda la noche y que ha caído unos 10 metros, no sabe si ha tenido buena o mala suerte de que la caída no le quebrara el cráneo y al parecer ningún otro hueso pues con pesar logra levantarse e ir cojeando por el lugar donde se encuentra.

-este lugar se ve viejo – mira de arriba hacia abajo, esta segura que esto no es una cueva, tiene pilares, paredes y piso de mármol todo cubierto por la maleza que se ha apoderado del recinto, si no estuviera tan mal herida quizá se tomaría el tiempo de inspeccionar, pero de momento solo quiere salir, con paso cansado llega hasta la pared y se va apoyando de ella para avanzar.

Mira sus manos, los guantes blancos de casimir se han roto por completo cubiertos en una mezcla de lodo y sangre, del rostro también le escurría el líquido rojo el cual dejo una capa ceca y negruzca, con el peto abollado le cuesta trabajo respirar quizá no tarde en volver a perder la conciencia, sin alimento por tres días y ahora desangrándose.

-creo que ya me llego el final -susurra con media sonrisa -seguro que Whitley se reiría de mi en este momento… -su familia es quien le llega a la cabeza, los ve y piensa si todo ha valido la pena

Cuando esta a nada de darse por vencida la pared que hasta el momento había sido fría y húmeda pasa a sentirse rugosa y ligeramente tibia, la chica voltea con sorpresa cuando el material hace succión en su palma para luego comenzar a brillar formando patrones parecidos a un vitral de iglesia.

\- ¿qué sucede? – en cuanto libera su mano le observa, la sangre ha desaparecido y lo que pensó era una pared resulto ser una puerta que a base de chirridos comenzó a abrirse

Weiss cae de nalgas frente a ella incapaz de salir corriendo cuando la puerta está abierta de par en par, se deja ver una cama de piedra consumida igualmente por la maleza y en ella un bulto envuelto que sube y baja al compás de una pesada respiración.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -exige saber tocando la empuñadura de su espada

-hmmmm ¿ya es de día? -pregunta una voz chillona e infantil

-¿Quién eres? -con su voz quebrada intenta sonar mandona y fuerte

-si que es de día -de una gruesa tela aparece una joven de cabello rojo vino, corto y alborotado – siento que dormir una eternidad -comienza a estirarse y al extender los brazos se escucha el tronar de sus articulaciones

Weiss se ha quedado congelada observando al ser frente de ella, parece llevar pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de su frente, lleva ropas que jamás había visto, un calzado pesado y negro, una especie de vestido corto en olanes, una blusa ligera y negra para terminar con una capa gruesa y roja con la que anteriormente estaba cubierta

-Yang tengo tanta hambre que me comería tres banquetes yo sola -dice volteando a la entrada de la habitación, pero se sorprende al ver a la joven peliblanca -tu no eres Yang - con sorpresa en su voz y en tres pasos se encuentra frente a frente y en cuclillas para mirar con detalle a la mujer

-¡aléjate! -grita con miedo pero es incapaz de moverse, sus ojos azules se han clavado en los plateados quienes le observan con curiosidad

-tu me despertaste -susurra con una ligera sonrisa

-yo… yo no hice nada -la mano firme en la empuñadura pero incapaz de moverla

-solo Yang podía sacarme de mi cuarto porque ella me encerró ahí -comenta sentándose frente a la mujer quien aun tiembla -ella o mi persona, no existe otra manera

-la puerta se abrió sola -comenta observando mejor al ser frente suyo, lleva pecas cafés y grandes alrededor de las mejillas, su cabello tiene un degradado que va de café chocolate al rojo vino pero muy brillante, los ojos plateados que jamás vio en toda su vida y claro no podía dejar de notar los dientes blancos y largos como colmillos

-¿eres virgen? -pregunta de la nada

-¿Qué clase de pregunta indecente es esa? -un fuerte sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas

-si, seguro que lo eres -sonrió mostrando los dientes acerrados -de otro modo tu sangre no habría podido abrir la puerta

-las puertas no saben de esas cosas -bajo la mirada observando su cuerpo todo cubierto por hierro, lodo y sangre mas la mano derecha con la que había estado guiándose en la pared se encontraba completamente limpia y libre de heridas -… no deberían…

\- Soy Ruby Rose -le extiende una mano aun llevando la brillante sonrisa

-Weiss Elder… Schnee -con desconfianza acerca de a poco la mano, temblando y observando que al final de la otra mano se encuentran uñas tan gruesas que parecen garras

-un gusto Weiss -toma firme la blanquecina mano para jalarle hacia ella, sacar la lengua y lamer la línea de sangre seca que llevaba la peliblanca en su rostro

-¿Qué diablos?! -forcejea para recuperar la mano y pasar los dedos en la cara sintiendo una extraña lama que seguramente era baba

-he tomado tu sangre y yo te he dado la mano nuestro juramento esta hecho -se levanta dando de saltos -es la primera vez que hago un juramento que divertido

-no hemos jurado nada -gruñe intentando levantarse, algo que logra con dificultad -debo estar alucinando -se va dando pasitos al lado contrario de la habitación que se había abierto

-¿A dónde vamos? -la pelirroja se le acerca mirando con curiosidad

-Yo, voy a salir de aquí en tanto tu -señalándole -regresaras al fondo de mi imaginación y no volveré jamás a verte

-hmmmm -se cruzo de brazos -no eres el humano mas amable de todos verdad

-tu eres una alucinación muy molesta -la única explicación es que se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca o ya estaba muerta y no se había dado cuenta

-si tanto quieres salir yo te ayudare -le tomo en brazos y en dos brincos atravesaron el techo para dar de nuevo al camino en la montaña donde se encontraba la noche pasada

-a… alucinación -le señalo con la mano

-no soy una alucinación soy Ruby Rose -inflo las mejillas

-estoy muerta… -ahora lleva la mano a su cabeza, sosteniendo el aire que respira

-no pero por poco -le olfateo -necesitas un curandero humano pronto -¿la villa de las rosas sigue en las montañas de por ahí verdad -señalo hacia el sur

-no existe ninguna villa con ese nombre

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? -le preguntó pero de inmediato Weiss forcejeo para liberarse de los brazos de la pelirroja

-yo que se… años ¿no viste el montón de hierbajos en el lugar? -incluso se atrevería a decir que siglos llevaba perdido el lugar en que se encontraban pero nadie era capaz de vivir tanto ¿verdad?

-es cierto… no teníamos un jardín interior en la finca… no uno así de grande jajajaja -comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados -tampoco teníamos una montaña aquí arriba -se escucho un rugido de tripa -tengo mucha hambre

-alucina… -unos ojos plateados le miraron con reproche -Ruby… -cambio el nombre y los ojos se suavizaron -deje algo de comida hacia esa dirección quizá te inte…

Volvió a ser cargada por la pelirroja y a una gran velocidad fueron bajando por todo el recorrido que llevo la peliblanca el día anterior hasta llegar frente a un caballo mosqueado

\- ¿y la comida? -pregunta la ojilplateada

-es esto -señala al animal tieso

-ese caballo lleva días muertos, a nada de pudrirse -saco la lengua de color morado y bastante larga, nada que ver con la de los humanos

-las partes de aquí se pueden comer sin problemas -señala Weiss a las piernas traseras y el lomo

-creo que la que alucina eres tú -se cruzo de brazos -no hay modo que podamos comer un animal tan muerto

\- ¿sueles comer animales vivos? -dice con cierto sarcasmo

-de vez en cuando… por diversión, ya sabes mientras mas fresco mejor -se mueve alrededor del caballo para analizarlo mejor

-bueno puedes encontrar algún lobo o jabalí corriendo por esta montaña ve por ellos -desenvaina su espada para clavarla en la pierna del caballo comenzando a cortar desde la unión de la cadera con la pata

-no deberías de cocinar, necesitas un curandero -le mira mas preocupada, ahora con el sol la mujer se ve extremadamente blanca, seguro ha sangrado por horas

-yo también tengo mucha hambre sabes -hacia palanca con la espada para zafar el hueso -si me quieres ayudar has una fogata o mejor tráeme agua

-hecho -guiño un ojo para luego tomar aire, inflar las mejillas y de sus labios lanzar una llamarada de fuego, el acto hace que a Weiss se le caiga la espada de las manos

-Ruby… ¿que eres exactamente? -pregunta con voz trémula

-dhu soy un dragón -le volvió a sonreír -sabes, para ser una Virgen Vestal Draconis tienes muchas lagunas en tu instrucción, ¿Cómo pasaste tus exámenes para llegar a dar conmigo? -Pero ya no tiene cabeza para preguntar sobre que esta hablando, simplemente cerro los ojos y se desvaneció - ¡Weiss!

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hola!

¿Adivinen quien acaba de comenzar otro FF y lo agrega a la pila de historias que tiene pendientes? Si… yo jajajajajaja

Comenzamos con un bonito white rose de calabozos y dragones, seguro habrá mas de 10 pero tengo ganas de entrar al tren de los cuentos de hadas gay.

¿por que meterle un nombre extra a Weiss? Bueno Edel significa noble en alemán, me gusto porque tendrá mucho que ver con la forma en que ella se comporte en toda la historia, aparte me parece que la gente mientras mas nombres tiene es de alta alcurnia jajajajaja.

Al parecNer Weiss ha viajado mucho tiempo sola, ¿Qué hará ahora que Ruby se le ha pegado? Aparte de desmayarse jajajaja bueno ya lo verán en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos.


	2. El Dragón que Durmió Mucho

Honorem Draconis

Capitulo 2: El Dragón que Durmió Mucho

.

.

.

Por un momento Weiss se quedo con los ojos cerrados, todo le dolía y la cabeza le palpitaba. Se movió un poco cuando siente un peso caer cerca de ella y luego el aliento caliente de alguien en su cara, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con un par plateado mirándole a detalle, no puede si no dar un salto y caer centímetros lejos para luego comenzar a toser y retorcer de dolor.

-no te muevas tan rápido -le pide la pelirroja

-aun sigues aquí …. Ho señor… -miro al cielo, esta alucinación era muy poderosa

-no soy una ilusión -chillo inflando las mejillas -soy tan real como tu -coloco su mano en el cabello blanquecino de la mujer y lo movió un poco -vez, soy de verdad y mira te traje comida -se levanto para llegar a una esquina del camino donde tomo con los dos brazos un ramo de hiervas que tira justo frente a la cara

-¿tengo cara de conejo? -pregunta tomando algunas de las hiervas, entre ellas pasto común y corriente

-papá me dijo que las plantas verdes tienen hierro y el hierro esta en la sangre de los humanos, así que si un humano come plantas mejora su sangre

-¿hierro? -nadie le dijo eso antes pero igual sabe que ciertas plantas ayudaban a cicatrizar o a reponer la sangre perdida

-o te puedo llevar con un curandero -no quería moverse del lugar sin antes preguntarle a la peliblanca su parecer

-estaré bien con esto – entre busca por las hiervas hasta encontrar unas que conoce y sabe son comestibles

-en ese caso voy a buscar un… ¡espera! -la ojiplateada le mira extrañada -¿no las vas a lavar primero?

-no tenemos agua -hace notar en tanto se lleva la planta con tallo y hojas a la boca para masticar -esto es lo mas cercano a agua que he tenido en días -masticar hierva no es su dieta favorita pero en tiempos de hambre es mejor que nada

-dices que un reino esta por aquí cerca, seguro que si hablamos con el dragón encargado el nos dará un banquete y nos llevara al curandero de su humano

-¿dragón encargado? -pregunta tomando otra hierva para masticar

-si es un reino claro que tiene un dragón, incluso la villa de las rosas aunque es pequeña tiene a mi mamá y a Yang cuidando de ella -sonrió -un día de estos yo también cuidare un reino pero sera después de viajar por todo el mundo -extendió los brazos

-ho… -musita sin mucha emoción -el mundo no tiene mucho que ver -lo dice por experiencia propia

-claro que lo tiene -gruñó provocando que la chica diera un pequeño brinco -los jardines flotantes de Baab están suspendidos a mas de 200 metros del suelo, se les puede ver desde muy lejos y las barrancas en Puang donde los mejores dragones con sus jinetes compiten entre sus estrechas padrees para demostrar la habilidad de cada pareja

-Puang… no me suena el nombre -sigue masticando mas hiervas y tragándolas sin mucho decoro

-esta hacia el este de la villa un vuelo de tres días y dos noches -señala el lugar -pasando el basto imperio Atlante

-ese si me suena conocido -recuerda la leyenda de los atralntes y su mítica "magia" -el lugar que se hundió y perdió hace siglos

-¿hundido? -meneo la cabeza -es verdad que gran parte del imperio es una costa pero no puedes hundir un lugar taaaan grande

-pues tengo entendido que un dragón la hundió

-¡mentira! -grito frunciendo el ceño -los dragones protegen las ciudades no las hunden

-¿protegerlas exactamente de que? -le señalo con el tallo de la hierva que no se pudo comer

-pues… de otros dragones jejejeje -se rasca la cabeza -Yang quiere ser de esa clase de dragón, de los que van por ahí como nómadas y cuando ven un lugar chulo simplemente lo toman pero jamas atacan las ciudades, retan al dragón encargado y si le ganan se quedan con todo

-¿tu que clase de dragón eres? -le pregunta entre buscando por mas hiervas comestibles

-pues me gustaría viajar así que podría ser un nómada pero igual me gustaría cuidar un reino -llevo los ojos al cielo - ¡un dragón colonizador! -levanto un puño -quiero viajar encontrar tierras fértiles y fundar una civilización en ellas igual que mi mamá -la villa que ella cuida fue fundada por su madre mucho tiempo antes de que ella siquiera naciera

-claro fundar una civilización -si la alucinación iba a seguir al menos se la haría mas leve y le llevaría la corriente a su conversación

-¿no me crees? -le pregunto acercándose con los brazos en la cadera

-pareces un crio de 15 años -le comenta masticando su hierva -¿Qué podrías hacer tu sola?

-no tengo pensado hacerlo sola -lleva su mano al pecho -por eso estas tu aquí

-¿yo? -pregunta en tanto la pelirroja le señala con el dedo

-eres mi humano, tu deber sagrado como Virgen Vestal es acompañarme por el resto de tu vida

-jajajajajajajaja – de la risa parte de la hierva se cae de su boca

-no le veo el chiste -volvió a fruncir el ceño -eres una pésima virgen, no se como pasaste el examen Honorem Draconis -se fue a poner en cuclillas para mirar a la mujer quien limpia su boca con el dorso de su mano -tus modales dejan mucho que desear

-demuéstralo -con todas sus fuerzas logro senderearse y ponerse de pie -muéstrame que eres un dragón -ya se estaba hartando de la ilusión que no para de decir boberas infantiles y fantasiosas

-si es lo que quieres -la ojiplateada se levanta de igual modo, toma distancia y comienza a dar de brinquitos moviendo de lado a lado su cuello

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunta entrecerrando los ojos

-me preparo, llevo un buen tiempo sin convertirme -ahora sacude sus manos – alejate un poco, seguro que he crecido mucho en el tiempo que estuve dormida

-… claro… -da dos paso hacia atrás llevando una zanahoria que estaba perdida entre el manojo de hierva

Un brillo rojo carmesí cubre a la chica con cuernos, lentamente su cuerpo se va transformando, las pecas van creciendo y tomando un tono vino se escucha el tronar de huesos en tanto estos van cambiando de posición. De sus espalda alas comienzan a salir y crecer en tanto sus brazos y piernas se ensanchan para terminar en garras, en menos de medio minuto la bola de luz roja deja ver a un dragón de cuatro patas, hocico chato, melena rojisa, dos cuernos parecidos a los de un ciervo y grandes ojos plateados

-…. – Weiss parece perdía en sus pensamientos observando detenidamente todo el proceso

-¿te deje sin habla? -gruñe Ruby -no me sorprende, mi mamá dice que soy un dragón imponente justo como ella

-¿imponente? -atina a decir un poco después – pero si tienes el tamaño de una vaca jajajajajaja

-soy ¡imponente! -golpea el piso desquebrajando parte de la tierra

-estas rechoncho como vaca, pareces mas peluche que dragón -no quiere admitir que es adorable pues los dragones son monstruos no pueden ser abrazables

-haaaaaaaa -lanza una bola de fuego que impacta en el cadáver del caballo comenzando a calcinarse

-¡soy un dragón de todo a todo! -vuelve a gruñir

-joder -inmediatamente Weiss desenfunda su espada y se pone en pose de combate

-¿ahora me apuntas con tu espada? ¡perfecto! -bufa el dragón carmesí -es un hecho, eres la peor de las Virgenes Vestales

-los dragones son seres monstruosos de gran envergadura -se coloco en pose de guardia -despiadados asesinos con espinas letales y una armadura de escamas impenetrables

-no somos asesinos -gruñó molesta moviendo su gruesa cola que termina en pinchos

-seguro se lo dices a todas – aun con las heridas esta preparada para dar la primer estocada, lo que no esperaba es que Ruby de un salto cortando la distancia

Trata de dar una estocada lateral y el dragón toma con los dientes la espada arrancándola de la mano y lanzando la bien lejos luego tiro a la peliblanca al suelo para aplastarla con su cuerpo. La ojiazul no paro de vociferar dando de golpes a los costados pero no había golpe que siquiera le valiera al ser rojo quien se quedado recostado sobre ella.

-no me moveré hasta que dejes de comportarte como un animal rabioso -musita mirando al la mujer, entre que mueve los labios sangre y baba caen de ellos directo a la cara de la otra

-ewwww tu sangre sabe a mar -eran gotas tan grandes y pesadas que no pudo evitar que un poco cayera en su boca y terminara pro bandola

-¿salada? -ella relame sus labios -no me sorprende, tengo mucha hambre

-¿entonces vas a comerme? -un deje de miedo se puede escuchar en su voz

-claro que no -chistó ofendida -aunque seas un humano muy enojado sigues siendo MI humano enojado jamas te haría daño -suspiro -aunque veo que tu no tienes el mismo código -realmente le golpeo el corazón que Weiss no dudara en usar esa espada aunque no la uso a todo su potencial seguía siendo un acto de agresión, seguro que su papá jamás intento algo como eso cuando conoció a su madre

-bueno… creo que te equivocaste de humano -dice un poco mas tranquila, dejando de golpear el masivo cuerpo rojo, no podía sentir intenciones de matar provenientes de Ruby, aparte que sonaba muy sinceras sus palabras

-imposible, si no fuéramos compatibles jamas habrías podido abrir la puerta

-¿confías en una puerta para decirte quien es compatible contigo? -pregunta con sarcasmo -eres peor que las doncellas que visitan charlatanes para que les lean las manos

-valiente, de carácter fuerte, de movimientos gráciles y voz de gorrión que no tenga miedo a hacer lo correcto… -bajo la mirada para para conectar con los zafiros de la mujer -yo le conté lo que buscaba en una persona a Yang, estoy segura que lo escribió en la puerta cuando la hechizó

-no me considero alguien que haga siempre lo correcto -cerro los ojos recordando una que otra maldad que ha hecho en su cruzada por buscar información acerca de los dragones

-pero si que eres valiente -sonríe -mira que lanzar un espedazo a un dragón cuando estas medio muerta jajajajajaja

-fue estúpido lo se -también ríe un poco -la verdad no se como actuar con los dragones… creí que eran fantasía… aun lo creo -tantos años vagando sin un solo vestigio y ahora tenia uno vivito y coleando sentado sobre ella

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido Weiss? -vuelve a preguntar pero esta vez en un tono serio, con ligero toque de miedo

-por lo menos unos 800 años -le contesta relamiendo sus labios que aun tienen sangre de dragón -el la edad de los manuscritos que hablan sobre dragones y aun en ellos hablan como si los dragones llevaran años muertos

-muchos años… -vuelve a ser cubierta por un brillo rojizo hasta volver a su forma humanoide -¿eso significa los malos ganaron? -se sienta en el vientre de la mujer mirándole con los ojos cristalinos, a nada de soltar una lagrima -los dragones y los humanos se conocen desde siempre, no puede ser que tu no creas que siquiera existo

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas Ruby? -pregunta aun recostada, mira hacia un lado y para su suerte la zanahoria que llevaba esta casi al alcance de su mano

-mamá estaba preocupada porque le viejo Inmar el protector de los Wotyaken había muerto y después de el su hermano Inti murió junto el pueblo de los Finougreses ellos vivían muy cerca de la villa por eso discutía con Yang

-¿de que discutían? -le pregunta un tanto interesada otro tanto mirando la zanahoria, moría de hambre

-sobre pelear -suspiro y se estira para darle la zanahoria -mamá no quería que Yang fuera a pelear con el dragón que había matado a Inmar e Inti pero tampoco quería que saliéramos corriendo de nuestra casa

-¿no quería abandonar todo lo que tenían?

-el deber de mamá era la villa de las rosas, no podía bajo ninguna razón dejarla a su suerte por eso… -sus ojos no pueden evitarlo, lagrimas comienzan a rodar -por eso Yang me engaño, tomo un jamón ahumado y lo metió a la habitación, cuando yo entre en ella a comer uso su hechizo para dejarme dormida y me escondió

-asumo que poco después comenzó una pelea y tu madre perdió

-¡mamá es el drago mas fuerte que conozco! -le grito dando un puñetazo a lado de la cabeza de Weiss -jamas perdería

-entonces ¿Por qué no fue ella o tu hermana a despertarte? -muerde la zanahoria

-…. Porque… porque… -mas lagrimas, no podía debatir esa lógica, si su madre hubiera ganado al poco rato le habrían sacado de su cuarto y la vida habría seguido como siempre pero no fue así, despertó mucho tiempo después, tanto que su hermosa finca había terminado consumida por el bosque y Weiss niega saber de una villa por la zona

-¿Que mas recuerdas del dragón que mato a Intra? -sin saber mucho de como consolar a un dragón le da pequeñas palmaditas en el brazo

-Inmar -chisto – mamá no hablaba de el en la casa pero los trabajadores de la villa si, los escuche decir que se llamaba Za… Zaza… -esa parte de su memoria es turbia, con algo de miedo se da cuenta que muchos de sus recuerdos son borrosos probablemente un efecto colateral de permanecer encantada por tanto tiempo

-Zazael -dice con un tono lúgubre Weiss

-¿lo conoces? -pregunta aun llorando

-leí sobre el hace un tiempo -para ella fue solo otro cuento loco que nada tenia que ver -aunque la historia se centraba sobre un personaje llamado Ukko

-¿Ukko? -meneo la cabeza, el nombre no le sonaba de nada

-un viejo mago que desterró a Zazael el demonio a las profundidades de la oscuridad

-Zazael no era un demonio era un dragón

-pues si mato a tantos seguramente se gano a pulso el mote de demonio -algo le decía que esos dos dragones y la madre de Ruby no fueron los primeros ni los últimos que mato

-si lo vez de ese modo puede que tengas razón -suspiro para luego mirar la mano de la mujer que aun le da pequeñas palmaditas -¿ya te calmaste?

-eso debería decirlo yo -le miro con una mueca de dolor - sera difícil despertar sin saber que ha sucedido de tu familia y todo lo que conocías

-habría sido mas fácil si tu no me lanzaras espadazos

-parecías una vaquita muy peligrosa tenia que defenderme -uso su sarcasmo con una media sonrisa

-¡no soy una vaquita! -se dejo caer en el pecho de la mujer a quien se le va el aire -soy un fuerte dragón… en crecimiento

-¿eres un bebe dragón? -pregunta asombrada

-¡no un bebe! -chilla -un… joven dragón

-claro un joven dragón -se cruzo de brazos -¿podría el joven dragón levantarse, me esta moliendo los pocos huesos que no me duelen

-¡es verdad necesitas ayuda! -recordó Ruby -sube en mi para que lleguemos rápidamente- pasa la luz rojiza y de nuevo es un drago de cuatro patas rechonchas

-¿subir en ti? -suena casi una locura

-es la manera mas rápida de cruzar una montaña -hace notar moviendo sus alas estirándolas tanto como puede

-no puedes llegar a ningún lugar luciendo así -le señalo todo el cuerpo

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -se olisqueo un poco, para haber dormido centurias no olía mal

-que nadie ha visto un dragón en siglos -hace notar tirando el rabo de la zanahoria a la hoguera del caballo muerto

-pfff tonterías -se lanzo hacia la mujer a quien con un movimiento de su cola lanza al aire para que aterirse en su espalda, luego echa a correr y se lanza al vuelo

-espera esperaaaaaaa -tiene que aferrarse al cuello de Ruby cuando suben a una altura mayor que los arboles -¿estas loca? Podría caerme y matarme y…. -detiene sus exigencias cuando nota que Ruby comenzó a tronar los dientes

-la villa no esta… ni siquiera la montaña esta o el lago -su voz lleva angustia

-te dije que terminado esta montaña en un valle había un reino -en ese momento la ojiazul comienza a hilar la información que tiene- ¿que tan grande era tu mamá Ruby?

-es muy grande casi los 40 metros de nariz a cola y sus alas extendidas eran el doble de su largo -se ha quedado en el cielo a una buena altura para observar el escenario, efectivamente una fortaleza con castillo se encuentra en el centro del valle y a su alrededor casas y pastizales se extienden hasta las faldas de la montaña

-¿40 metros? -era una dimensión que le cuesta procesar en su mente pero que se adecúa mejor al "inmensas bestias" de los pergaminos -supondré que Zazael era igual de grande

-seguramente -se comienza a bajar, dormir tanto le quito resistencia

-¡espera! vuelve a subir un poco, necesito ver el panorama desde aquí arriba

-como quieras -sube un poco mas con cansancio

\- si miras hacia el oeste parce que un valle mas grande se encuentra ¿cierto?

-cierto, ahí antes estaba plano el terreno

-y si miras a lado del reino parece como si las montañas fueran cortadas casi como…

-rasguños -susurro en sorpresa

-¡exacto! -le agrada esta forma de ver el mundo, ayuda cambiar la perspectiva

-¡pelearon en la villa! -grita horrorizada -nunca nunca debes pelear cerca de un asentamiento humano ¡jamas!

-creo que la pelea fue tan intensa que modificaron por completo el paisaje, destruyeron la montaña donde se encontraba la villa y toda esta tierra termino por moverse hasta tu finca

-enterrándome -una gran cantidad de tierra termino sobre su casa

-si, luego de eso los humanos volvieron al lugar donde vivían -si es que alguno sobrevivió a la pelea -para repoblar sus tierras

-¿crees que alguno recuerde a mi madre? -pregunta con cierto temblar en su voz

-… no… -seria mejor que no albergara esperanzas

-¿ni uno solo? Quizá los mas viejos -de nuevo comienza a bajar

-ningún humano vive 800 años Ruby- esta vez no le pide que continué su vuelo y bajan poco antes del final de la montaña

.

.

.

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije? -pregunta por cuarta vez la peliblanca

-siiiiii -rodó sus ojos plateados -mantener siempre la capucha de mi capa arriba, no mirar a la gente directo a los ojos ni sonreír ni…

-ni mostrar las manos -observa hacia la entrada del reino

-que no soy un monstruo -chilla mostrando sus manos a la pelibalnca

-ellos no lo saben y no quiero averiguar que pensaran si te descubren… puede que no lo tomen tan bien como yo

-¿tu lo tomaste bien? -se desmayo y luego le lanzo la espada , aun tenia los labios con rasguños

-imaginate a cientos de personas como yo… -para haber pasado años de su vida obsesionada con encontrar una cabeza de dragón estaba sorprendentemente calmada hablando con un dragón vivo… aun no estaba segura de que no fuera una alucinación

-no podría -meneo la cabeza -suficiente con una Weiss

-¡hey! -chillo, la otra solo comenzó a reír

Bajaron y se presentaron a las puertas del reino donde los caballeros le revisaron, casi no las dejan entrar porque parecen vagabundos, un caballero venido a menos con la armadura hecha trizas y su lacayo que lleva una capa pesada y sucia, hasta que Weiss muestra las monedas de oro que lleva en su bolsa les permitieron entrar.

El reino es como casi todos los de la época, murallas macizas protegen el interior, en medio un castillo igual de macizo. El lugar rebosante de vida, mercaderes, artistas y prostitutas por la calle principal gritan sus precios e intentan atraer a los curiosos, curiosos como Ruby Rose que todo le resulta nuevo e impactante.

-¿ podrías quedarte quieta un momento? -pregunta tomando del brazo al dragón y susurrando a su oído mientras le baja la capucha

-este lugar no se parece a ninguno al que hubiera estado -comenta tratando de seguir le el paso a Weiss

\- claro, no es una villa es un reino -hace notar en tanto mira disimuladamente hacia atrás, alguien les sigue

-pues se ve mas… rustica -piensa con cuidado sus palabras -burda

-¿a que te refieres?

-no tienen alumbrado neón, las calles son de tierra y todos aquí huelen peor que yo y eso que no me he bañado en 800 años -dando a notar que tiene un excelente olfato y nadie se baña

-¿neón? El fuego mágico de neón -también leyó sobre aquel mineral extraído de ciertas minas que con una mezcla especial conocida solo por magos cobraba vida y podía iluminar una lampara por años

-neón no es una persona -comenzó a reírse -es una piedra negra que los dragones calientan con su aliento y se mantiene brillando mientras conserve el calor

-¿cualquier piedra negra? -pregunta en tanto caminan hacia un pequeño hostal que parece prometedor

-no lo se, los aldeanos solían llevarme las piedras para que las calentara, nunca saque una por mis propios medios -era un buen entrenamiento calentar las piedras, aprender a controlar y nivelar la cantidad y calidad de la flama que se expulsa en el aliento era un básico para cualquier dragón

-interesante -coloco su mano en la barbilla -tomaremos una habitación, luego seguiremos hablando sobre estas piedras negras

-mejor tomamos un baño

-¿baño? -miro hacia arriba -con suerte lloverá en estos días

-¿lluvia? ¿la gente de aquí solo se baña cuando llueve? -grita haciendo que la gente que pasa se les quede mirando

-jejejeje -sonríe a los pasantes -metete al hostal -le empuja

-¡buenas tardes viajeros! -les saluda una mujer algo rechoncha y algo arrugada, con el cabello agarrado en una trenza de color marrón -¿en que les puedo ayudar?

-buscamos una habitación -coloca sus manos en la cadera, dando su mejor interpretación de ser una persona importante, que lo es… solo que sus ropas no le ayudan mucho

-claro, tenemos lo que están buscando… por tres piezas de cobre al día

-¿tres piases? -se hace la ofendida - una pieza por día

-una pieza es una burla, no encontraran hospedaje tan barato en este reino -la mujer se cruza de brazos

-y tres piezas es un exceso ¿acaso esas habitaciones tienen ventana y camas? -se va acercando al mostrador donde se encuentra la mujer

-¿que no todas las tienen? -pregunta consternada la pelirroja

-tenemos cuatro que tienen camas y ventanas, inclusive mesa y dos sillas con nica

-le daré dos piezas de cobre si me deja elegir la habitación -mostró dos de sus dedos frente la cara de la mujer quien no esta muy sorprendida

-dos piezas y yo le doy la habitación -comenta cerrando los ojos

-hecho – le da la mano

-… ¿que es una nica? -no recibe respuesta, las mujeres van subiendo las escaleras de madera rechinantes hasta topar con la puerta numero 4, la mayor les abre y deja que entren

Efectivamente tiene una cama, una mesa con dos sillas y una ventana que da a la calle principal pero la pelirroja se pregunta donde esta el clóset, la puerta que lleve al baño, la que lleve a la cocina y el vestidor.

-se paga al entrar -señala la mujer cuando Weiss parece aprobar el lugar

-tome -lanza al aire una moneda de oro -esto debe bastar para 15 días de renta

-5 días -vuelve a cruzar las manos pero ahora con la moneda en su falda

-10 días -le mira fijo el calculo mas o menos exacto de cuanto equivale una moneda de oro

-hecho, tienen para estar aquí 10 -contenta por la negociación deja la llave en la mesa y se dirige a la salida -disfruten de su estadía -se escucha el cerrar de la puerta

-¿que acaba de suceder aquí? -pregunta la ojiplata mirando a la mujer que comienza a revistar el colchón de paja que tiene la cama

-parece libre de pulgas -comenta examinando a detalle las costuras -tampoco parece tener chinches

-¿que son las chinches? -nada tiene sentido

-te lo cuento mañana -dado por bueno el lugar procede a tirarse en el colchón -mañana sera otro día… -los tipos que les seguían probablemente querían su dinero pero ya guardadas en esa habitación tendrían al menos 5 horas en paz, suficiente para descansar su maltratado cuerpo

-hey no te duermas -se acerco a la cama pero la peliblanca ya estaba roncando -no me dejes aquí sin saber que hacer -chillo por lo bajo pero no tenia el corazón para despertarle después de verle tan herida así que se limita a tomar una silla y quedarse a lado de la ventana observando a toda esa gente nueva preguntándose -¿mamá donde estas?

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Alguien noto como Weiss habla de la mamá (como era...) de Ruby en pasado mientras que la pequeña dragona habla en presente (ella es…) Weiss ya la da por muerta jajajajaja. De los dinosaurios mas grandes que se han encontrado median alrededor de 40 metros, uno de sus huesos es mas alto que la persona promedio jajajaja así se darán una idea de que tan grande se supone es la mamá de Ruby y como ella es tan pequeña como una vaca.

El mundo que conoció Ruby dista mucho del que ahora es parte pero no se preocupen Weiss se tomara el tiempo de enseñarle mientras esto genera momentos incómodos pero muy divertidos de relatar y seguramente de leer jajajaja.

Entre las muchas cosas que tiene que enseñarle son las nicas, las chinches y porque la gente no se baña pero bueno, dejemos que se de cuenta con el tiempo. Nos vemos.


	3. Un Nuevo Mundo

Honorem Draconis

Capitulo 3: Un Mundo Nuevo

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas en tanto Weiss dormía tirada en la cama de paja, mientras Ruby toma una de las sillas y se sienta a lado de la ventana apoyando su cabeza en la mano viendo a la gente pasar deabajo, mientras mas mira mas extraño le parece la escena, nada que ver con la vibrante gente de la villa que conoció. Las personas sucias pasan y pasan, a veces se saludan otras se ignoran, escucha niños llorando por hambre la cual no es atendida, si pone mas atención puede escuchar personas peleando y pocas de ellas ríen.

Cansada de ver a la gente caminar se voltea hacia el interior, observa con mas detalle a la mujer en armadura que sigue dormida, subiendo y bajando su pecho tan suave que casi teme que no este respirando. Su cabellera aunque sucia de barro resplandece en un puro blanco enredado en una gruesa trenza, lo que se muestra de su piel es blanca, casi tan blanca como la luna. Si mira a detalle su cara muestra una delgada cicatriz que cruza de la ceja a la mejilla izquierda pasando por el parpado, le causa curiosidad en que circunstancias esta herida fue perpetrada y mas por lo limpio de la misma, seguramente un corte con un metal bien afilado.

Luego se va a la armadura en general, nota los rasguños, las abolladuras, el desgaste en las articulaciones, la decoloración de la tela donde mira varios manchones de sangre que se seco, se lavo y volvió a sangrar.

-no parece que tuvieras una vida fácil -musita mientras le sigue con la mirada, en la zona del calzado esta desgastado y remendado -tampoco parece corto tu viaje -no tiene idea de por donde o cuanto tiempo lleva en su viaje pero en su corazón siente cierta pena por la errante guerrera virgen que le despertó y ahora se siente como un pequeño niño que no sabe nada y esta a la sombra de esta fuerte mujer

Pero en esta espiral de depresión regresa a mirar el rostro dormido, mucho mas afable que la cara dura o de miedo que le había presentado despierta, parece que tiene un buen sueño, de momento es lo importante, ella paso mucho tiempo dormida pero la peliblanca necesita muchas horas mas para descansar, se lo ha ganado.

-ya todo estará bien -susurra a su oído -no viajaras sola porque me encontraste y no te abandonare nunca porque ahora comparto tu sangre-estas palabras provocan su suspiro por la durmiente y entonces Ruby vuelve a alejarse para tomar su posición en la ventana observando a la gente

Un día y medio durmió Weiss, pero no lo nota pues se durmió con el sol del medio día y regresa del sueño con la misma luz, se estira con dificultar por el pesado metal que carga y de a poco parece regresar su conciencia.

-¡buenos días! -chilla con alegría Ruby, abandonando la silla en la ventana -¿que tal dormiste?

-…. -ojos como platos, tan abiertos como puede, parpadea una, dos, cinco veces pero el dragón sigue en la habitación -ha…. -no puede formular palabra, solo su cara descompuesta y confundida sirve de respuesta al ser frente suyo

-¿aun crees que soy una ilusion? -pregunta con ofensa pero realmente se siente triste-¡soy de verdad! -exclama con cierta angustia - ¡estoy aquí! Existo Weiss -le toma su mano y la coloca en su cara

-… tantos años… -susurra – tantos buscando uno, aunque fuera casi destruido -pensando en todo lo que hizo por encontrar una cabeza de dragón y poder regresar a su hogar -un indicio, lo que fuera -sus ojos se anegan de lagrimas y el pecho siente que se comprime -y esta aquí chillándome como un crio -ahora sus dos manos están tocando los cuernos, luego van a las mejillas y sus ojos se clavan en sus ojos

-no era mi intención hacerte llorar -el dragón se sonroja ante la mirada triste y rota que le ofrece Weiss, prefiere no mirarle en un momento de debilidad y opta por cerrar la distancia, coloca su mentón en el hombro de la otra -pero no me gusta cuando niegas mi existencia -le hace sentir triste, pero que muerta

-¿podrías culparme? -pregunta liberando sus lagrimas - ¿tienes idea de cuanto pase? ¿cuantos años lleva la gente creyendo que los tuyos son solo cuentos para espantar a los niños?

-¿en esos cuentos no dicen que le paso a los dragones? ¿por que se fueron? -todo el tiempo que la ojiazul durmió trato de evadir esas preguntas, pues también le ponen a llorar -¿es acaso que soy el ultimo dragón?

-es posible -le comenta aun sentada en la cama con el peso de Ruby en el hombro -quizá eres el ultimo dragón… -llanto fuerte y abundante que va escurriendo por el peto metálico, la peliazul cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio intentando contener las siguientes dos palabras que salen de su boca - quizá no …

-¿por que lo dices? -pregunta aun llorando

-no he recorrido ni la mitad del mundo y aun así te encontré -ante las palabras Ruby se levanta y le vuelve a mirar, limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos

-¿quedaran otros? -una esperanza va naciendo en su corazón, contrario a los primeros pensamientos de Weiss, esta sigue hablando y alimentando esta esperanza

-puede que estén durmiendo como tu en alguna montaña -le cuesta creer que el cliché de todas las historias fuera real, los dragones duermen en montañas

-¡tienes razón! -dio un brinquito -Yang puede estar dormida en algún lugar

-uno nunca sabe -rueda los ojos y da una media sonrisa -quizá todos se fueron a dormir… sin avisarle a nadie

-quizá no los han encontrado porque no los han buscado lo suficiente… como tu -le señala – lo que me recuerda ¿por que llevabas tanto tiempo buscando un dragón? No parece que tuvieras un viaje fácil

-pues… -la razón de su aventura vuelve a su cabeza -mi padre me mando buscar… -nadie en Atlas creía en la existencia de los dragones mucho menos imaginaban a uno vivo, cuando le pidieron la cabeza no había una excepción que evitara llevara todo el cuerpo -a buscar un dragón para llevarlo a la corte

-claro, ya lo entiendo -golpeo su pecho, seguro necesitaban a un fuerte dragón que protegiera el reino -iré contigo a encontrarme con tu padre

-¿segura? -se levanto de un golpe -¿no quieres mejor ir a buscar a los tuyos? -seria razonable que pensara primero encontrar a su familia

-tengo tiempo de sobra para eso -después de todo los dragones viven siglos -aparte, encontrar un dragón era tu meta ¿no es verdad? -ladeo la cabeza

-lo es -contesto secamente

-¿que sentido tendría no llevarme si me has buscado con tanto ahincó? -soltó una risa boba que a medias imito la ojiazul -esta decidido, primero a tu reino y después a buscar a Yang

-si tu lo dices -llevar un dragón vivo debía ser mejor que nunca llevar nada y por mucho.

-¿como llegamos a tu reino? -pregunta emocionada pero antes de recibir la respuesta el rugir de unas tripas les distrae

-primero comamos algo y luego te explico -miro al dragón que sonríe nerviosa mientras se agarra el estomago -llevo como dos días sin comer es normal

-me parece bien jejeje -van a la puerta para salir cuando Weiss procesa lo dicho

-¡dos días! ¿Pues cuanto tiempo me quede dormida?

En la parte de abajo en el hostal tienen un cuarto de cocina y otro cuarto grande que funge de restaurante, para este momento la dueña y sus dos hijas van a marchas forzadas preparando comida como para un batallón aun cuando solo tienen dos comensales.

-no lo entiendo -Weiss detiene su hablar por tomar entera una crema de zanahorias -¿de donde sacamos tanto espacio para comer?

-te lastimas, descansaste ahora repones energías, lo normal -habla y mastica una pieza entera de jamón ahumado

-nunca comí tanto en mi vida -se va por una hogaza de pan que baña en el caldo de res y luego cubre con puré de papa y le adiciona codorniz deshebrada -pero tengo mucha hambre, no puedo parar

\- eso se ve rico ¿puedo agarrarte un trozo? -señala al pan todo aguado y colocando un plato en otra mesa que tienen a su lado en donde la pila va creciendo y creciendo

-¿me das de esas costillas? -señala al costillar de cordero ahumado que Ruby dejo a la mitad

-lo que quieras -se cruzan los platos y siguen comiendo

-disculpen caballeros -la hija menor de la dueña se acerca con otro plato, este es potaje de panza de cordero y patitas

-toma -le da una moneda de plata -pago por este y los otros 4 platillos que están todavía preparando

-¿van a querer mas? -pregunta con miedo a la respuesta

-deja otros 6 platillos preparados… por si bajamos a cenar – dice el dragón procurando que su rostro se mantenga oculto por su capucha

-como ordene -Weiss da otra moneda y la chica se va después de hacer una pequeña reverencia

Las chicas comen hasta los 6 platillos que tenían pensado para la cena que se podría tomar como tal pues van saliendo del comedor comenzando la noche, al verles partir la dueña suspira y se deja caer en un pequeño banquito

-puedo decir que los hombres cambian su forma de vestir o de construir pero no su sazón -eructo un pedazo de hueso -bastante bien

-siempre se come basto en los hostales -tiene problemas para caminar y respirar -no entiendo, si yo con un pan y caldo quedo bien… como es posible que comiera...

-¿a la par de un dragón? -pregunta alzando poco su capucha para sonreír

-exactamente -toma la capucha para jalar la hacia abajo -¿que me paso cuando dormía?

-imagino que tiene que ver con mi presencia -iban caminando en la calle principal donde el flujo de gente había disminuido -papá comía casi igual que mamá y yo

-¿tu padre era humano? -pregunta un tanto sorprendida

-claro que lo era -sonrió -todos venimos de hombres y dragones

-¿eres mitad dragón entonces? -eso explicaría la forma humanoide

-soy un dragón dragón -golpeo su pecho

-escuche hablar de los mestizos en unos manuscritos de los cazadores de… -trago saliva -bestias

\- no soy un mestizo, soy un dragón -volvió a decir levantando su capucha -ve los cuernos

-mantén eso en su lugar -tiro de la capucha -¿que no vez que nos están siguiendo?

-¿quien? -descaradamente dio vuelta para mirar a los que iban en la calle

-aggg -gruño y encogió los hombros -tendrá que ser del mal modo -toma del brazo al dragón y se dirigen abruptamente a una calle

-¿a donde vamos? -pregunta siguiéndole el paso

-a perder a esos idiotas -dice en tanto dan de vueltas por las estrechas calles, pueden escuchar las pisadas e improperios de los que antes les seguían

-de verdad nos estaban siguiendo ¡eres muy perspicaz Weiss! -ella no lo había notado

-dos mujeres vestidas con andrajos y una bolsa llena de dinero claro que iban a perseguirnos -no era la primera vez que le sucedía que los "guardias" eran también los ladrones del pueblo

-¡no llevo andrajos! -chillo tomando a Weiss por la espalda, cargándola como un saco de papas y comenzando a correr mas rápido

-¿que haces? - al sentir presión en su estomago este le da un brinco y tiene ganas de vomitar

-ho lo siento -cambia el modo que la lleva a uno mas de "princesa" entre sus brazos

-bájame antes de que nos maten -le jala de un cuerno

-auch espera eso es hacer trampa -meneo la cabeza -no puedes correr con el estomago tan lleno -pudo notar que la peliblanca iba mas lento de lo que podía dar

-no es un juego de niños, tipos malos con espadas nos persiguen para matarnos

-pfff que lo intenten, mis escamas son tan gruesas que partiré en dos sus espadas

-no son tan fuertes -recordando que ella le hizo una buena cortada en la boca

-tu espada es diferente esa no cuenta, el acero normal no me hace daño

-¿normal? -iba a preguntar algo mas pero el correr de Ruby las ha llevado a un callejón

-no era mi plan pero… -da un brinco y se libera de los brazos del dragón -ya los cansamos lo suficiente – se pone enfrente de su acompañante en posición de ataque desenvainando su espada

-¿no quieres que me encargue de ellos? -pregunta la pelirroja

-¿sabes pelear? -voltea a mirarle

-…. hmmm… tenia unos toros en la finca y jugaba con ellos dándoles de vueltas a veces también jugaba con los chicos que los cuidaban y … -la ojiazul rueda los ojos hacia arriba al escuchar la anécdota, no tenían tiempo para eso

-quedate atrás Ruby -coloca su espada frente de ella esperando a los maleantes

-corren muy rápido para ser unos muertos de hambre -un hombre grande y fornido les encuentra, detrás de el otros 5

-ustedes corren muy lento para ser guardias ¿quien los nombro caballeros? -pregunta en un tono altanero

-que triste que nos reconocieras -de entre los hombres se quitan las capuchas que llevaban -significa que no podremos dejarte con vida después de tomar su oro

-¡que desvergonzados! -grita Ruby caminando hacia ellos cuando el brazo de Weiss se lo impide

\- seguramente haremos un bien, ¿a que pobre incauto le habrán quitado el dinero? -pregunta con sarcasmo el líder de los hombres en tanto los demás ríen

-a uno igualito a ti -contesta la peliblanca -y si no quieres acabar como ese pobre incauto te aconsejo dar media vuelta

-no le temo a sucios ladrones -alzo la cara en tanto desenfunda su espada, acción que copian sus compañeros

-eso deberíamos decirlo nosotras -bufo Ruby aun siendo retenida por el brazo de la ojiazul

-quedate atrás -ordena Weiss con enojo y preocupación, detalle que le llama la atención a Ruby

Cual rayo la ojiazul llega al líder y le acertar una rápida estocada al vientre pero los otros hombres se le abalanzan y tiene que retroceder, mantiene la guardia alta y en la mira a cada uno de ellos cuando el líder quien se encuentra tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su herida sangrante se levanta de apoco

-me la vas a pagar -chifla y al instante se aparecen cuatro arqueros

-mal momento para abandonar mi escudo -recordando al pesado circulo de metal que para lo único que le había servido era pesar horrible en su espalda, los arqueros no dudan y lanzan sus flechas, Weiss no se mueve de su lugar solo sube los brazos a la cara esperando que en la noche los hombres tengan mala puntería pero después de unos segundos nada sucede

-te dije que no me hacían daño -frente a ella Ruby quien le ha dado la espalda a los arqueros

-¡idiota! -grita preocupada mirando hacia su espalda para encontrar que no tiene nada

-¿le rebotaron las flechas? -dicen sorprendidos los arqueros

-debe tener un escudo en la espalda – dice otro

-imposible -vuelven a lanzar otra ronda de flechas las cuales termina igual dando de tumbos hasta pegar a una pared, una de las flechas el dragón la toma al vuelo y la muerde

-ya le escucharon, si no quieren terminar lastimados sera mejor que nos dejen tranquilas

-¡brujería! -grito el líder a lo que todos se abalanzaron de nuevo a las jóvenes

-¿eso que es ? -se queda de pie esperando la espada del tipo cuando Weiss reacciona y le toma del hombro para tirarlo… y estampar lo de manera brutal en el suelo

-… brujería… -mira su mano asustada, jamas tuvo tanta fuerza

-¿que es brujería? -vuelve a preguntar Ruby tomando con la mano la hoja de otra espada, parece que no hace presión pero el hombre de dos metros es incapaz de arrebatarse la y esta termina clavada en una pared detrás de ellas -¿Weiss? -se le acerca pues esta parece haber quedado perdía viendo su mano

-¿que hiciste mientras dormía? -pregunta preocupada, vuelve a tomar a otro hombre por la muñeca y para su sorpresa es capaz de lanzarlo varios metros lejos de ella

-mirar la calle -dice rápidamente

-¿no me hiciste nada? -pregunta dando una patada que manda al hombre a estrellarse con la pared y escuchar sus huesos crujir al contacto

-bueno… -se rasco la mejillas

-¡que me hiciste! -grita espantada

-nada nada -levanto las manos -solo te mire dormir, juro que es lo único que hice

-es que no tiene sentido -volteo a ver a quienes han caído en batalla, los que restaban salieron corriendo al grito de "brujas" dejando a las chicas solas en el callejón

-recuerdo que mi papá -es interrumpida por la mano de Weiss que le tapa la boca

-me lo contaras en otro lado -mirando hacia arriba, los edificios están habitados, varias personas han observado la pelea y aun siguen ocultos en las sombras viendo y oyendo a las jóvenes -sígueme

\- como quieras -se limita a seguir a la joven quien va corriendo hasta el final muralla, al llegar a ella se le queda mirando

-¿seré capaz? -da un brinco y para su sorpresa llega fácilmente a los 3 metros casi tocando la parte superior de la muralla

-vamos a saltar -al regresar al suelo Ruby le toma de la mano y vuelven a dar un salto, esta vez mas fuerte y fácilmente cruzan la muralla -jajajaja tenia tiempo que no saltaba

-esto es un sueño -se lleva las manos a la cabeza

-nooooo no lo es -chilla rodando los ojos -¿cuanto tiene que pasar para que dejes de negar la realidad?

-esto no puede ser la realidad -le contradice -acabo de saltar una muralla… una muralla -era de locos

-pero ahora que lo comentas… creo que mi papá no era capaz de saltar tan alto como yo -le cuesta trabajo hacer memoria, los pocos fragmentos que tiene saltando era Yang quien le acompañaba en el juego

-ningún humano puede saltar murallas -por algo es que las construían

-pero tu no eres un humano normal -le toma del hombro

-¿no lo soy? -pregunta aun asustada

-eres mi humano -da una brillante sonrisa alzando su pulgar

-… de seguro ya me morí -se pone en cuclillas agarrando la cabeza y repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez

-vamos Weiss ser mi humano es algo bueno -le iba tomar del hombro cuando una ráfaga de viento les golpea y al instante Ruby huele algo familiar en el aire - ¿mamá? -susurra

-¿quien? -cuando levanta la mirada el dragón se encuentra varios metros lejos de ella, corriendo a una gran velocidad

-¡oye no me dejes! -chilla molesta levantándose y siguiéndole

Corrieron hasta el otro extremo del reino donde se alza una pared de piedras malformes en una extensión de por lo menos 30 metros por 6 de altura, al llegar Ruby le olfatea pero no le encuentra sentido, ¿por que esas piedras huelen a su madre? Y Weiss se le queda mirando de igual modo, recordando a otros tantos lugares parecidos que se ha encontrado en el camino

-¿que significan estas piedras? -pregunta la peliblanca

-no lo se pero huelen a mi madre -pego la cara a las rocas y volvió a olfatearlas -todas huelen a ella

-he visto otras parecidas a esta -le toco -son casi indestructi….

-oh oh… -Ruby tomo una de las piedras, la jalo y toda la estructura se vino abajo

-¡Ruby! -le grito muy enojada -¿sabes cuantos años llevan estas piedras ahí?

-solo la moví poquito -lleva en su mano una piedra del tamaño de su cabeza

-ahora no podremos leerlas -bufo con los puños fuertemente cerrados, tenia unas ganas locas de golpear la cabeza de la pelirroja

-¿ha que tenían algo escrito? Acuh -la ojiazul no se aguanto y si le dio el golpe -no me pegues -se sobo un chichón

-destruiste una posible pista de tu madre ¿lo entiendes? -dice pateando una de las piedras

-oh… .-sus ojos se anegan de lagrimas -quizá escribió algo para mi y yo lo destruí… por eso me encerró en mi cuarto… porque siempre termino dando mas problemas que ayuda -lagrimas como mercurio comenzó a salir de sus plateados ojos

-ya ya -bajo el tono de su voz, de nuevo le da palmaditas en la espalda -si lo puedes leer entonces no habrá mucho problema -ningún humano de ese tiempo podía, mas por los papiros y el ver los patrones era evidente que se trataba de un idioma perdido, con suerte Ruby lo conocería

-¿tendrá solución? -voltea a mirarle con los ojos aun llorosos

-… ya se vera en la mañana -miro hacia el cielo -son muchas nubes, no dejan a la luna iluminar con claridad

-yo puedo iluminar -se da la vuelta y escupe fuego

-necesitamos mas que eso -aunque ayuda a observar los patrones que llevan las piedras, al parecer se repite el patrón

-yu… -susurra Ruby observando con cuidado la roca que lleva en la mano -no, dice Yalu

-¿Yalu? -no le suena de nada -¿es eso una palabra?

-pues no la conozco pero es lo que esta escrito aquí… -observa a su alrededor -y aquí y aquí también

-osea en todos lados -suspira un tanto decepcionada, ella iba a este reino por esta roca en especifico

-algún punk se puso a escribir palabras que no existen -puso una mano en la barbilla

-¿eso es posible? -pregunta preocupada de que muchas de las pistas que siguió fueran solo bromas de niños de hace 800 años

-lo es -ella solía jugar así con su hermana -también es posible que Yalu sea una persona o un lugar que nunca conocí

-es verdad… -iba acompañada de un bebe dragón que estuvo dormido por 800 años, seguramente muchas cosas no las conocía aun en su tiempo- Ruby… -Antes de que Weiss continué hablando escuchan un cañón, luego una explosión cerca de ellas seguido de gritos de guerra -nos adentraremos a la montaña

El dragón toma tantas piedras como puede llevar, la peliblanca le imita para salir corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, en pocos minutos llegan a la mitad del bosque que cubre una ladera de la montaña y en silencio observan a los caballeros del reino llegar hasta el lugar donde el fuego de Ruby continua ardiendo, parecen bastante molestos y dispuestos a matarles.

-¿por que nos persiguen? -pregunta mirando a los hombres en sus caballos lanzando agua a su fuego el cual se niega a apagarse

-tendrá que ver los idiotas que golpeamos en el callejón que salieron corriendo mientras gritaban "brujería" -dio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

-pero ellos tuvieron la culpa -se cruza de brazos

-ellos y quizá tu fuego que pace no apagarse nunca - el cual los monjes a caballo intentaban con toda el agua bendita y rezos apagar, para este momento no los bajarían de "bruja/demonio" y ella que esperaba mantener un perfil bajo

-no se apaga hasta que yo lo quiera -bufo en tanto el fuego se intensifica lo cual asume Weiss también es culpa de Ruby

-trata de no quemarlos -mas problemas tendrían si los hombres de fe se calcinan en un fuego que no puede ser extinto hasta que su creador así lo desea

-haaaa -se tira al suelo y al instante el fuego desaparece seguido de un ¡aleluya! Tan fuerte que ellas le escuchan

-¿te cansaste? -pregunta mirando al ser recostado en el suelo con una respiración pesada

-un poco -aun lleva sus brazos cruzados, puede ver la respiración agitada que sube y baja su pecho

-así que no puedes mantener tu fuego por mucho tiempo -regreso su mirada a los hombres de fe que ahora victorean el haber "ganado" contra el mal

-estoy… entumida eso es todo -se estiro un poco

-debe ser difícil -siglos durmiendo seguro pasa factura al cuerpo -mejor duérmete

-si, eso haré -a los minutos solo sus ronquidos rompían el silencio del bosque

-tonta -se levanto para mirar de cerca a Ruby en tanto lleva la mano en la empuñadura de su espada – dejar que alguien como yo vele tu sueño

Pasa unos minutos observando al dragó, aceptando que existe y esta ahí a pata suelta durmiendo frente a ella pero se da cuenta que no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un asesino a sangre fría, quita la mano de la espada y con una falsa molestia se deja caer en el costado de un grueso árbol donde tiene una vista completa del pequeño dragón, saca su espada y apoya las manos en ella para luego quedar tan dormida con su acompañante.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este FF no estaba pensado para ser de capítulos "largos" si, 4000 palabras es largo para mis estándares jajajaja.

¿que le sucedió a Weiss? ¿por que es absurdamente fuerte? Bueno ellas se irán dando cuenta como dentro de 5 capítulos jajajaja mientras dejemos esto como un error feliz.

¿que tiene que ver las piedras con Summer? Eso tardaran mas tiempo en saberlo, pero sera lo divertido del viaje jajajaja aprenderán mucho juntas.

Weiss ya acepto que un dragón sera su acompañante de viaje así que dejara de pensar "seguro ya me morí" y pasara a "brujería!"


	4. Tiliches

Honorem Draconis

Capitulo 4: Tiliches

.

.

.

El sol se muestra radiante en el cielo, los arboles se mesen al compás del viento que con su brisa fresca y llena de los olores del bosque, con esta y el trinar de unos pajaritos Weiss abre los ojos, se levanta pesadamente, todas las articulaciones de su armadura chillan. Llevar en todo momento un armadura es extremadamente incomodo pero con los años se a acostumbrado, unos cuantos estiramientos y sus extremidades se sienten menos entumidas, poco a poco va tomando conciencia del lugar en donde se encuentra .

-¿Ruby? -lo primero que sale de su boca al mirar fijamente el pedazo de tierra donde le había dejado la noche anterior -¡Ruby! -grita esta vez pero no recibe respuesta – te dije que era peligroso el separarnos -se va caminando hacia la izquierda conde escucha el sonido de un soplete

Se encuentra una escena extraña, la joven en su forma dragón lanzando fuego a todas las piedras que se habían llevado, por el color calcinado de la tierra parece que llevaba un buen rato dándoles calor, jamas se imagino que los dragones sudaban pero ve gotas gruesas como el roció decorando las escamas rojas. Las llamas son cortadas para ser seguidas por un sonoro suspiro, parece que al dragón le faltara el aire y no es para menos, lleva toda la mañana exhalando fuego.

-Buenos días -sonríe aleteando un poco

-buenos -levanta la mano la peliblanca, intenta acercarse pero el calor que emanan las piedras y el dragón es demasiado para las placas de acero que lleva cargando en el cuerpo

-como me levante temprano pensé en darte un regalo -inhala aire inflando su pecho y vuelve a exhalar fuego dirigiendo a las piedras.

-¿regalo? -se aleja un poco del calor y se tira bajo un árbol, imagina que las piedras absorberán el poder de las llamas y se podrán usar para algún artilugio, quizá granadas que explotan con fuego, pero por lo poco que conoce a Ruby quizá solo sean calefactores infinitos o algo amigable.

Llego el medio día y con el las ganas de comer, el pequeño dragón se dejo caer recostándose en el suelo que estaba casi hirviendo, usando una rama larga Weiss se las ingenia para acercarle un cuenco lleno de agua que algún explorador debió olvidar por el bosque.

-gracias -su voz suena ligeramente ronca

-imagine que tendrías sed después de lanzar tanto fuego

-estoy fuera de forma -comenta mientras se bebe toda el agua

-¿cuantos años tardaras en volver a estar en forma?

-no creo que me lleve años -suspiro en menos de un minuto regreso a su forma humanoide -solo necesito comer bien, dormir bien, hacer ejercicios y tendré incluso una mejor condición

-¿que clase de ejercicios? -pregunta colocando su cabeza en las manos

-como este -señalo a las piedras que estaban negras como el interior de una cueva -intensidad de flama, duración, dirección e intención, es un ejercicio muy completo -sonrió – en la noche podríamos practicar "Dutchh Ball" -suena muy emocionada

-¿que es Dutch ball? -pregunta con algo de recelo, si le emociona al dragón seguramente es tonto y peligroso

-¡¿No conoces el Dutch Ball?! -da un brinco e infla las mejillas -¿que hacen en este tiempo para divertirse si no tienen Dutch Ball?

-la gente no se divierte Ruby… -miro hacia la tierra -sobrevive – si fuese posible se hundió un poco entre el pasto

-el futuro es un asco -se deja caer a lado de la mujer quien de inmediato se tensa, lo siente el dragón y entonces vuelve a mantener su distancia – no diversión, no magia… no dragones…

-en uno de los manuscritos el autor proponía que quizás la humanidad había aprendido y olvidado los mismos conocimientos por mas de 4 veces… -mira a la joven peliroja, lo que supone estar viendo un mito viviente, quizá ese manuscrito que tildo de estafa no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

-yo sabia de dos -comenta estirándose -creo que con esta serian 3 -recuerda los cuentos que Yang le contaba en las noches -"los 1000 años perdidos y la caída de Urk" -ahora se queda en silencio pensando ¿como llamar a la era pasada que ha quedado en el olvido humano?

-tienes razón… el futuro apesta -era tan molesto, la vida que llevaban por culpa de algún catástrofe demoníaco

-¡podemos cambiarlo! -da un brinco -comenzando por el Dutch Ball

-haaaa -suspiro cerrando los ojos, ere pequeño dragón era una bola de energía pura -¿de que va el juego? -parecía que no se detendría hasta que contara santo y seña sobre el tema.

Dutch Ball el juego de los jinetes, tradición ancestral que promovía la unión y sana competencia entre los reinos y claro enseñaba por sobre todo la compenetración entre humanos y dragones.

Cinco parejas de jinetes con dragón en cada equipo, un guardameta que custodia la zona de anotación, dos defensas que repelen los ataques y dos delanteros encargados de anotar puntos. En el juego existen dos clases de pelotas, las mas pequeñas y pesadas que suelen lanzarse entre los defensas con las que intentan lastimar a los dragones o tirar a los jinetes y las medianas con las cuales se anotan puntos son ligeras y fáciles de lanzar.

Las canchas presentan ciertos obstáculos que impiden maniobrar libremente a los dragones en vuelo, el principal son los chorros de agua hirviendo que salen desde el suelo y suben a velocidades considerables de manera aleatoria en la zona de los dos equipos. Le siguen la lluvia de granito del primer tiempo y la neblina del segundo tiempo.

Esto da para que los jinetes inventen sus movimientos, demuestren su pericia y gallardía, un deporte con muchos riesgos donde de menos todos saldrán con alguna contusion y quemaduras. Se va jugando preliminares en cada reino, luego las regionales divididas en Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste para llegar a las grandes ligas donde los dos mejores de cada región se enfrentan buscando a los mejores.

-Mi madre gano el torneo Indominus Draconis fue la mejor de los mejores incluso sobrepasando a los jinetes de Puang que siempre ganaban -a cada explicación Ruby daba una pequeña demostración con ademanes de manos y pies

-¿tienes sangre de ganadores he? -pregunta con cierta burla

-claro que la tengo -se levanto de un brinco -yo… pensaba jugar también… -sus ojos se van al suelo

-mira el lado bueno, seguro que tu ganarías el juego en estos días -dice tratando de distraer a la pelirroja

-ganaríamos -hizo notar -dragón y jinete es la base del juego, se necesita una sincronía perfecta para llegar a las grandes ligas

-seguro que si -volar entre neblina, lluvias de granito y agua hirviendo que brota a chorros sin mencionar al equipo contrario que te quiere moler a golpes, la base de un "deporte" de ese estilo era la total confianza entre los dos y con el equipo, no se lo dirá pero duda que ella pueda albergar en su corazón tanta confianza en alguien… humano o dragón -cuando te mantengas mas de cinco minutos en el aire jajajaja -ni mencionar el que ella se encuentre en su espalda

-solo estoy falto de practica… y tenia hambre -vuelve a repetir en tanto se estira

-hablando de hambre -su estomago gruñe -no lo entiendo si comí lo de dos meses ayer

-corrimos en la noche sin mencionar los saltos -ella también tenia hambre -y el calentar el neón

-¿neón? La piedra negra que se ilumina -recodo la pequeña charla en las callejuelas del reino

-ni mas ni menos -sonríe -te veías tan entretenida preguntando por ella que hice toda esta para ti -señala a las piedras negras que aun se mantienen calientes

-no parece que este alumbrando nada -hace notar

-dhuuu no lo hace porque todavía esta la luz del sol, acercate un poco y lo veras

Con algo de recelo crea con sus manos una pequeña cueva por donde asoma uno de sus azulados ojos para mirar con asombro una luz rojiza tenue, no cree lo que ve así que repite la acción por unas tres veces mas.

-¿como es posible? -pregunta mirando al dragón que lleva una sonrisa de par en par -a la luz del sol se ve como una roca cualquiera y en la oscuridad brilla rojo pálido -magia pura y dura

-¿pálido? -da un pequeño brinco y corre a observar con detalle -es casi rosa -comenta en un susurro, para luego voltear a ver a la joven peliblanca -esto ha de ser por ti

-¿yo? No le hice nada a esta roca – comenta señalando al objeto

-pero me lo hiciste a mi -toma la mano y la coloca en su pecho provocando un sonrojo de la mujer en armadura -bebí tu sangre ¿recuerdas?

-como olvidarlo -toca su cabeza recordando la lamida que le dio cuando se conocieron

-nuestro encuentro nos transformo a las dos -vuelve a sonreír -el neón cambia de color dependiendo del aura del dragón, las primeras piedras a las que les imbuí mi fuego eran de un rojo carmín pero ahora que parte de ti esta en mi… juntas hacemos….

-un rosa pálido -ahora mas preguntas sobre la sangre, mira sus manos y recuerda la fuerza sobrehumana que ahora posee, trata de entender como el beber sangre puede cambiar el aura de un dragón y como un vago recuerdo, casi como un sueño cree que la respuesta esta en los documentos que robo del convento hace algún tiempo.

-yo diría rosa chicle – se cruza de manos

-rosa tripas -el color se asemeja a las tripas de los corderitos

-nooooooo tripas no -chilla en tanto la otra mujer comienza a reír -esta piedra brilla con la luz de mi aura – infla las mejillas – yo no tengo el color de tripas -para los dragones el color de su aura es casi como su apellido, un color único e irrepetible, muestra de orgullo cuando es comparable al oro, o al sol… una vergüenza si se parece a las tripas o el excremento.

-pues no conozco eso que llamas chicle así que...- lo mas cercano eran las tripas o las rosas pálidas que florecían a fueras del castillo donde nació.

-¿no tienen chicle? ¿como le hacen para vivir en este tiempo? -alza sus brazos al cielo en un autentico reproche

-esa pregunta nos la hacemos todos -suspiro -pero creo que podemos sacarle una buena partida a toda esa piedra neón que has fabricado -mira la piedra que fácil podría vender por cuatro veces su peso en oro

-¿piensas venderla? -pregunta con cierta indignación en su voz -esa piedra lleva parte de mi alma -hace notar

-por eso la venderemos por mucho mucho oro -nota el semblante de molestia que lleva la ojiplateada así que le recuerda- oro que necesitamos para comprar comida

-… pues si no tenemos otra alternativa… -ya no parece tan mala idea el vender el neón y bueno, después de todo en su tiempo también era un objeto que se comercializaba pero los trozos que llevaban "intención" eran considerados los regalos mas preciados, no puede culpar a Weiss de no saberlo así que dejara el tema por la paz, aparte de que se están muriendo de hambre las dos.

Pasaron la tarde proporcionando las grandes rocas en pequeños pedazos casi del tamaño de una mano, cuando el sol bajo y la noche les proporciono su manto tomaron la capa del dragón para usarlo de saco y a escondidas entraron al reino de un salto. Dentro se fueron caminando, por los barrios algún incauto dejo parte de su ropa secando a la intemperie detalle que usan las chicas para robar otra capa de color verde con la que Ruby se viste para ocultar sus cuernos, se van paseando por las callejuelas hasta dar con el "distrito negro" el mercado de los barrios bajos donde todo se podía comprar y vender por el precio justo.

-todos los reinos tienen un lugar como este -comenta susurrando Weiss entre que ve a los hombres vendiendo desde esclavos hasta objetos robados

-ningún dragón que se apreciase habría dejado prosperar un lugar como este -tuerce la boca – venderse entre ustedes… que costumbre tan poco honrada

-cierto cierto -no era la mejor de las costumbres humanas- pero no venimos hoy por esclavos

-¿comida? -pregunta con esperanza, crear Neón le dejo agotada

-cuando terminemos aquí -sus tripas se estaban retorciendo de hambre, casi como si llevara tres días de ayuno.

-pfff -acomoda el costal improvisado que hizo con su capa en el hombro -¿sabes que comer es parte de la base en toda relación humano dragón? -no podían saltarse las comidas, era casi un sacrilegio .

-tenemos un tiempo para todo -musita en tanto sigue de manera discreta observando a cada "locatario" del mercado negro

-ya nos saltamos 4 comidas -hace notar que no tienen un tiempo para todo lo importante

-ese es nuestro hombre -se detiene bruscamente y choca con el dragón pero se queda inmóvil mirando hacia el final de un callejón, lleno de cajas, telas rotas y un halo de misterio se encuentra un viejo que viste finas ropas contrario a toda la miseria que le rodea

-aquí apesta a muerto -dice apretando su nariz, del local enquistado en el callejón desprende un edro horrible

-¿en serio? -respira un poco el ambiente- para mi huele a formol justo lo que necesito, da una pequeña sonrisa

-¿formol? -la peste se incrementa a cada paso que dan hacia el

-como lo platicamos Ruby tu solo observa y no digas nada -necesita concretar una venta, es la razón por la cual ella iba a ese reino desde un inicio

-si si si -vuelve a acomodar el costal de rocas en tanto rueda los ojos hacia arriba

-¿que hacen dos forasteros perdidos en mi tienda? -pregunta el hombre con voz aguardentosa

-¿tienes piezas de dragón? -pregunta cruzándose los brazos directo al grano

-¿tienes con que pagar algo como eso? Las reliquias no son baratas -hace una señal con la mano denotando dinero u oro

-tengo… con que negociar -sonríe altiva

-muéstrame -el hombre se yergue intentando intimidar con sus dos metros de altura

-Ruby – de reojo mira a la pelirroja quien da vuelta a su capa para descubrir 5 pedazos de piedras que brillan

-¡brujería! -dice tomando con cautela una de las rocas

-de la mejor calidad -toma otra de ellas -atrapa la luz para luego dejarla salir en la noche y pueden ser tuyas si tienes algo que valga la pena así que muéstrame la mercancía

-como gusten caballeros -la ojigris iba a contradecir al hombre pero es detenida por su acompañante, realmente no importa si los confunden de sexo, mejor para ellas.

-mis mejores reliquias -tardo un rato en salir pero lleva entre las manos tres frascos con carne flotando dentro de ellos, unas dagas de hueso, joyas engarzadas en collares intrincados pero rotos y al final lo que parece una vieja moneda que lleva acuñada la cabeza de un dragón de perfil

-que tenemos aquí -Weiss rápidamente toma los contenedores alzándolos y mirando a contra luz del neón -basura -era carne de foca, levanta el que sigue -basura -los ojos de algún pobre animal se encontraban en ese frasco que la verdad no era tan antiguo – deja de jugar conmigo, o me llevo mi brujería a otro reino

-un negociador experto -sonríe malvadamente -entonces te interesara esto -de entre su ropa saca una pequeña espada que lleva engarzada una gema azul -esta espada tiene nombre "Asturdel" se dice que con ella se mataron a 3 dragones y que su sangre se guarda en la gema

-no estoy muy interesada en eso -ella misma llevaba una espada mas grande que efectivamente es capaz de cortar dragones, no necesitaba ese mondadientes -ese juguete apenas y podría rasguñar a un humano

-cuenta la leyenda que es capas de crecer hasta los dos metros… ¡quizá hasta mas!

-¿una espada que crece? -la toma para observarla mejor, no era la primer espada de la que le contaban que "era capaz de mordicar su tamaño" y estaba entretenida mirando el artefacto hasta que nota el pequeño temblar de su acompañante solo con la mirada le pregunta cual es su problema

-cuando dijiste reliquias de dragón no esperaba que tuvieran huesos de dragón -dice lanzando su mirada gris a las dagas de hueso que se encuentran en el mostrador

-son de verdad? -los puedes distinguir pregunta con cierta alegría en su voz

-claro que puedo -bufo -no por algo apesta a muerto aquí

-¿que mas tienes de dragón? -grita con exigencia la pregunta

-de todo un poco -sonríe el hombre friccionando las manos

-muéstranos todo -tenia un detector de tesoros y no dudaría en ponerlo en funciones

Pasaron a la parte posterior de la tienda improvisada las cosas que le daban escalofríos a Ruby fueron puestas a parte para luego negociar, la mayoría eran huesos, la moneda, la pequeña espada y una caja de acero de la cual se decía nadie podía abrir.

-Todo por la 5 piedras -pide el hombre

-ni hablar , te daré dos piedras por esto -se cruza de brazos tranquilamente

-es una estafa -bufa coloreando su tez de rojo

-claramente, estos objetos los he visto repetir por cientos en cada reino, no tiene nada particularmente especial. Sin embargo mis piedras mágicas...no encontraras ninguna como esta

-...cuatro piedras -exije el hombre al no poder discutir con la lógica de la joven

-te daré tres -las deja en la mesa mientras toma las otras dos

-¡hecho! -rápidamente las toma entre sus manos, antes de que alguien cambie de opinión

Cuando van saliendo de la tienda Ruby se niega rotundamente a siquiera tocar los objetos que han intercambiado por el neón por lo cual "amablemente" Weiss exige una bolsa para llevarse sus reliquias pero no han dado mas de 10 pasos cuando son emboscadas por la guardia real y varios sacerdotes quienes les cortan el paso por delante y por detrás

-con que a eso fuiste cuando te tardaste en regresar -comenta la peliblanca mirando hacia el callejón que dejaron atrás

-¡ese no fue el trato! ¡capitán deténgase! -un hombre a caballo da un mandoble matando al hombre con quien hablaban minutos antes para luego lanzar una antorcha seguido por otros 5 hombres que hacen lo mismo incendiando rápidamente el lugar

-¡El mal se cortara de raíz! -gritan en tanto Weiss tiene que detener al dragón que estaba muy enojado por la sangre derramada

-tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos aquí enfrente -le recuerda mientras con la mano libre toma su espada

-¡humanos cortos de visión y faltos de empatía! -grito a lo que la peliblanca cree que fue un insulto muy al modo el dragón -se venden entre ustedes, se lastiman y queman todo lo que no entienden

-¡ataquen! -grita el cura lanzando agua bendita y flechas, ven con horror que nada le afecta al dragón quien muy enojado exhala fuego por la boca, apenas unas llamas pero es suficiente para hacer huir a la mitad de los caballeros que les cortaban el camino

-salgamos de aquí -dice la ojiazul tomando por el hombro al dragón y desenvainando su espada

-¡quemen todo el lugar! -ordena el hombre a caballo, en cuanto le escucha Ruby le observa con todo su enojo

-el fuego no me lastimara como tampoco lavara la sangre de tus manos -le señala con sus manos que se están convirtiendo en garras pero es detenida cuando siente la mano de Weiss tomar la suya

-Ruby que ya nos vamos – agarradas de las manos dan un salto alejándose de los hombres y corriendo entre los techos de los edificios -usa esa poderosa nariz tuya y busca alguna carnicería

-si un dragón se encargara de esta ciudad jamas pasaría algo así -rabia… un sentimiento que no conocía se va apoderando de su corazón

-eres el único dragón aquí y no te quedaras a reeducar a estos salvajes -aprieta la mano que aun lleva entre la suya -así que te lo vuelvo a pedir, busca una carnicería

-hmmmm -secando sus lagrimas levanta la nariz, la madera quemada le dificulta encontrar el olor pero después de olfatear un poco señala hacia el sur

Se van de salto en salto, al parecer despistaron a la guardia real pues cuando entran a la casa del carnicero apenas se escucha el barullo de los caballeros por lo lejos. Entran rompiendo la puerta, el carnicero usa una ballesta pero la flecha pega en el hombro de la pelirroja y se parte en dos dejando al hombre atónito.

-no es lo que parece -comenta Ruby mientras descuelga jamón ahumado, longaniza y embutidos varios de los tendederos -algún día se lo pagaremos

-no quiero regresar a este mugrero -de la bolsa que lleva las reliquias saca una daga de hueso y una de las piedras neón que al instante comienza a brillar -esto vale lo de un castillo si sabe a quien vendérselo -al igual que su acompañante se pasea por el lugar buscando cuanta comida se puedan llevar, de suerte encuentran unos quesos y dos botellas de vino

-gracias por todo y disculpe que rompiera la puerta – las dos salen y se van directo al bosque donde se terminan la comida en una sentada.

.

.

.

.

-¿Ahora que? -pregunta la ojiplateada al siguiente día mientras mastica lo ultimo de jamón ahumado que queda

-ahora vamos a mi bodega… necesito que analices algunos de los artefactos que he recogido en mis viajes

-¿tienes una bodega? -dice sorprendía mientras ayuda a meter los trozos de neón en la bolsa

-¿que tiene de extraño?

-pues… creí que eras un caballero errante -que no cargaba mas de lo que podía en su espalda

-soy mas un "coleccionador" que un caballero… quizá hasta un investigador -otros la llamarían mercenario y ladrón pero obviara esos apelativos

-¿son mas cadáveres tu colección? -cierto asco en sus palabras

-pues… yo diría que esta variado -sonríe nerviosamente estirándose en su pesada armadura

-mi humano es un coleccionista de huesos -se lleva las manos a la cara -realmente eres la peor virgen vestal de todas

-no soy nada de eso -dejan de meter rocas a la bolsa pues ya esta nada de romperse con el peso -tendremos que dejar las que sobran enterradas aquí -no le agradaba la idea pero no tenían forma de llevar todo el neón hasta su guarida -regresaremos cuando el lugar este tranquilo -de momento tienen que salir apresuradamente, pueden escuchar a los pobladores entrar al bosque en busca de ellas -terminare de borrar nuestras huellas, tu ve hasta el rio y quedate ahí rellenando esto -le lanza una cantimplora

-¿de done…?

-el carnicero tenia una a la mano -ya que se llevaron la carne por que no la cantimplora

-mi humano colecciona huesos y roba a otros humanos – seguro seria la burla de los dragones si les vieran

-pagamos por todo lo que nos llevamos -grita cuando ve al dragón desaparecer entre la maleza

.

.

.

.

De día cazan animales para comer, en la tarde duermen y por la noche Ruby se transforma en dragón y vuelan tantos kilómetros como le es posible mantenerse en el aire, repiten la formula por 10 días hasta que llegan a la entrada de un desierto que se encuentra entre tres grandes reinos, se tienen rutas establecidas del comercio que cruzan el desierto pero la parte donde se encuentran es poco transitada.

-uno se perdería fácilmente aquí -comenta Ruby pues todo lo que puede ver son montículos de arena

-esa es la idea – del peto de la armadura saca un par de gafas que llevan un lado azul y el otro rojo las cuales se coloca

-¡hey! Yo tenia unas de esas cuando era niña -dice animadamente -jugaba con Yang colocando mensajes en las paredes jajajaja hasta que los sirvientes se dieron cuenta y Mamá nos obligo a lavar todos nuestros dibujos

-me estas diciendo que esto era un juguete en tu tiempo – algo de decepción en su voz se deja notar

-pues… si -se encoje de hombros -la tinta UVT y los lentes se vendían con otros juguetes para humanos y dragones

-jajajajaja es hasta cierto punto irónico – juguetes que pasaron a ser objetos sagrados, guardados celosamente en monasterios o en las arcas reales, reliquias que se pasaron de generación en generación como tesoros de un mundo antiguo -use la pintura en un poste que previamente pinte de blanco -con el blanco de la arena a la distancia era casi invisible al ojo humano por el día y nadie en su sano juicio viajaría de noche en el desierto lleno de animales ponzoñosos y un frio terrible.

\- así que solo con los lentes puedes encontrarlo… es inteligente y un tanto peligroso ¿que pasa si pierdes las gafas?

-estaría vagando en el desierto años hasta dar con mi bodega -era un riesgo que valía la pena, todo lo que había recolectado con tanto esfuerzo se guardaba en ella

-también ¿que sucede si alguien da por casualidad con el lugar? -estaban en despoblado -alguien podría pasar por aquí y encontrar un poste enterrado a mitad del desierto y pensar "hey aquí debe de haber algo"

-esta parte del desierto no da hacia ningún reino, nadie tienen intenciones de venir hasta – andando en círculos da con una pequeña linea que a lo lejos brilla -aquí -señala el lugar comenzando a caminar

-los humanos gustan de vagar, nunca digas nunca -sigue a la mujer en su camino, le preocupa un poco el sol abrazador y que su humano lleva placas de metal por todo su cuerpo -¿estarás bien con este calor?

-tengo guardada algo de agua -estaba sudando a mares, después de todo las armaduras no se hicieron para cruzar el desierto

-entonces lleguemos ahí rápido -se trasforma en dragón y con poco decoro obliga a Weiss a montarle -guíame -pide mientras se va corriendo

-oe oe que todavía es de día, no debes de andar por ahí con tu forma de dragón

-tu lo dijiste, nadie pasa por aquí -sonríe -aparte no puedo dejar que mueras por deshidratación, seras un pésimo humano pero sigues siendo Mi Humano

-hmmm -su blanca cara se sonroja y solo atina a acomodarse las gafas -te estas desviando, ve un poco hacia la derecha…

Tardaron menos en llegar gracias a Ruby y tardaron todavía menos en desenterrar la entrada con sus garras y cola de dragón que en poco tiempo quitaron kilos de arena hasta dar con una puerta de metal. De una de sus botas saca una pequeña llave que coloca en la cerradura escuchando el chillar del mecanismo de la cerradura dar de vueltas para luego seguir chillando al ser levantada la puerta.

-ewwwwww voy a vomitar – al abrir un fétido olor se escapa de lo que parece una cueva tallada por manos humanas

-formol, libros viejos y tiliches -sonríe -se tarda uno en acostumbra al olor -ella que ha tenido que cruzar campos de batalla donde los cadáveres llevan días muertos bajo el sol o escapar por las alcantarillas se podría decir que ya le perdió el asco a los olores.

-no pienso entrar ahí -refunfuña el pequeño dragón alejándose un poco

-solo respira a través de tu… ¿hocico? -ladea un poco la cabeza sacando de la bolsa una de las piedras neón

-¡no tengo hocico! No soy un animal cualquiera -de sus fosas nasales sale vapor

-bueno a través de tu boca -le daba un poco igual -no debe de tardar mas de un día separar lo real de la basura -ella misma era buena encontrando artefactos que tuvieran que ver con dragones, seguro la mayoría de lo que guarda era original

-este lugar es un atropello a la relación humano/dragón -le dice a la mujer quien ya se ha internado en la cueva

-demandarme -le contesta con sarcasmo -que no es como si quedara mucho de esa relación de todos modos -Ruby podría ser el ultimo dragón en el mundo y era un bebe chillón que no podía mantener el vuelo por mas de 20 minutos seguidos.

-¿realmente me vas a dejar aquí sola? -pregunta con cierto dolor y berrinche en su voz que reverbera por la cueva a la cual le pone un poco mas de atención, en las paredes lleva grabado símbolos y por unos minutos se queda en total silencio

Tiempo que utiliza Weiss para ir soltando las correas de su armadura, de los brazos, el peto hasta los pies, piezas de metal van cayendo pesadamente en el piso arenoso, terminada la faena levanta los brazos hasta que escucha tronar las articulaciones, camina hasta uno de los 30 cofres que tiene almacenados, al abrirlo entre busca dentro de este su ropa nueva.

-no vayas a pasar -pide mientras cubre la piedra neón con su sucia y gastada playera de algodón, quita también el vendaje alrededor de su pecho y tomando un lienzo de tela nuevo comienza el vendaje, luego una playera nueva, le sigue cambiarse los pantalones y hasta las botas también son renovadas- ya puedes pasar… ¿Ruby? ¿sigues lloriqueando afuera porque huele fe…. -la peliblanca se detiene al observar a la ojiplata tocando la pared y conteniendo el llanto -puedes leer lo que esta escrito aquí

-… -solo asiente intentando tragarse sus lagrimas – fue un dragón… el mismo que ataco mi villa...el que hundió Atlántida y el que convirtió los jardines flotantes de Baab en este desierto

-Zazael el demonio -cerro los ojos y suspiro

\- esta cueva fue tallada para resguardar a las Vírgenes Vestales de Baab que protegían los dragones Hator y su hermano Fagus con ellas iban sus humanos y dos dragones que tenían mi edad Sirona y Lai- vuelve a llorar, ahora queda de rodillas aun tocando la pared

-algo muy malo les paso ¿verdad? -es la primera vez que ve tan afligida al pequeño dragón

-se quedaron encerrados aquí por 300 días, las Vírgenes se suicidaron para poder alimentar a los dragones y cuando ya no quedaban humanos Lai desobedeció a su madre y abrió la escotilla antes de que esta se abriera sola… ellos no saben que clase de veneno era pero una espesa nube morada entro y lo ultimo que escribió Sirona fue "los humanos no tienen la culpa, fue Zazael quien los maldijo" -esta parte fue escrita de manera temblorosa -parece que intento escribir mas pero… - quita parte de la arena que se acumuló encontrando solo una raya en diagonal -creo que el veneno hizo efecto

-entonces ahí yacía un dragón -se levanto rápidamente hasta llegar a otro de los cofres, de este saco una caja de vidrio grueso, tan grueso que parecía mas azul que transparente, este contenía una osamenta en su mayoría humana, le había encorado Weiss diferente uno de los colmillos que era particularmente largos justo como los de Ruby. Otra peculiaridad era el tono morado casi como el vino que presentaban los huesos.

\- ¡Por el amor de Raava! La metiste en un frasco -se levanta enojada, enseñando los dientes y con los ojos inyectados de sangre -no son cosas, eran seres vivos que merecen tu respeto -le iba a quitar el contendedor pero Weiss da dos paso hacia atrás

-tócalo y te mueres -mascullo de modo serio con los ojos fijos en los plata

-¿ahora me estas amenazando? -meneo la cabeza con tristeza, dio media vuelta y comenzaba su camino hacia afuera del lugar cuando la voz de la peliblanca le detuvo

-es una advertencia ¿o es que todos los dragones tienen los huesos morados? -nota que hubo una pequeña confusión y trata de aligerar su tono de voz

-¿morados? -observa con cuidado los huesos, nota el color peculiar y recuerda lo escrito en la pared -veneno

-la primera vez que llegue aquí apenas se distinguía la puerta, tarde casi tres meses en sacar toda la arena del lugar pero lo mas difícil fue mover los huesos -con mucho cuidado deja el contenedor en la única mesa que existe en esta bodega -creo que los primeros restos que encontré eran de Lai porque estaban a unos pasos de la puerta -señalando hacia afuera de la cueva -pero en cuanto toque el hueso mi carne enrojeció, ronchas que se volvieron llagas supuraron por mi mano hasta la mitad del brazo y tuve una tos incontrolable por los siguientes cuatro días

-no puede ser…- un veneno que durara tantos siglos era impensable

-pues lo es, creo que el veneno era corrosivo, tanto que quemo piel y músculos dejando los huesos limpios para luego impregnarlos con su maldad -pensar que un arma de ese calibre existía en la antigüedad le ha dado escalofríos aunque esta feliz, poder develar el misterio de los que habitaron esta cueva le quitaba un peso de encima

-no solo la carne, a la tierra entera, antes de la pelea este era un valle hermoso coronado por una ciudad flotante de 200 niveles que se erguía hermosa en el cielo… ahora solo queda un desierto estéril donde solo las alimañas hacen sus nidos.

-800 años y todavía no se ha podido recuperar… nada se ha podido recuperar

-¿a que te refieres? -se acerca lentamente hasta la mesa para observar mejor la osamenta de Sirona, le falta un colmillo y algunos otros huesos por lo que recuerda de sus clases de anatomía

-por todo el mundo se extienden zonas desérticas como esta Ruby

-¿tienes un mapa? -pregunta con cierto temor

-no es el mas exacto de todos -había sido dibujado en un reino de poca monta, era posible que la mitad de la información fuera basura que se inventaron

-solo tráelo por favor -la ojiazul vuelve hacia sus baúles en tanto la otra se queda observando las paredes notando ciertos rasguños

-creo que Sirona y Lai no se llevaban muy bien al final de sus días -comenta Weiss sacando unos rollos -debieron discutir decidiendo si abrían o se quedaban sentados esperando

-ningún dragón esta acostumbrado a lugares tan estrechos -la cueva es de unos 8 metros de largo por 2 de alto, apenas suficiente para guardar víveres y esperar sentados tres días pero trecientos, seguro estaban fuera de sus casillas en ese punto.

-de solo verlo te puedo decir que esta mal -extiende uno de los rollos que lleva entre manos -la zona montañosa del norte se extiende varios kilómetros no es esta pequeña… ¿Ruby? -la joven pelirroja parece haber pedido el color -no es el mapa que tu recuerdas ¿verdad?

-el continente se partió en dos… -dice en un susurro -donde se encontraban las ciudades mas grandes ahora tienen desiertos, esto es una locura -no se parece en nada al mapa que ella recordaba sin darse cuenta su respiración se acelero

-quizá sea mejor que tomes un descanso -le tomo por el hombro -mucha información en menos de una hora, el dragón le tomo la palabra y se va con el papel en la mano hacia la entrada de la cueva donde se deja caer pesadamente sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

.

.

.

Paso la tarde para dejar a la noche reinar, el frio se metía con todo en la pequeña cueva pero este no parecía tener efecto en la pelirroja quien seguía sentada en el mismo lugar con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿quieres un poco? -desde atrás la ojiazul le ofrece un trozo de carne seca -me temo que no tengo muchos alimentos en la bodega -y con lo que come la ojiplata no le serviría ni de aperitivo

-no… no tengo mucha hambre -cierra los ojos

-¿es por lo del mapa? -se sienta a su lado comenzando a masticar la carne seca

-es todo… -toca una de las paredes donde esta la escritura -teníamos la misma edad… podría haber sido yo … -que era lo que mas le aterraba

-tu familia hizo bien al dejarte dormida -al menos le quito la tentación de salir a la superficie y encontrar la muerte en el camino

-y ahora estoy aquí sin conocer nada ni a nadie en un desierto, sentada a la entrada de una cueva que fue la tumba de dragones y humanos… sintiéndome miserable -culpable de estar con vida

-así nos sentimos todos -le da un pequeño golpe con el codo -sin un rumbo… o razón para seguir con vida -ella tenia la misión de encontrar la cabeza de un dragón, pero ahora que encontró a Ruby su única razón para estar viva se había diluido, su tonto capricho por demostrarle a su padre que ella vale palidece ante todo lo que ha aprendido en estos últimos días.

-Sirona escribió que sus padres peleaban por proteger Baab de Zazael, mientras la batalla se desarrollaba sintieron el suelo sacudirse levemente, luego un temblor de gran magnitud seguido de mucho calor y al final las transmisiones de Baab terminaron bruscamente.

-¿transmisiones? -la palabra no le era conocida

\- quizá nuestra misión es descubrir que paso ese día, que paso en esa guerra… por que perdimos… -tenia que existir una razón por la cual ella sobrevivió y Sirona no

-suena a una misión difícil -miro a la ojiplata -bueno no tan difícil para ti

-¿por que lo dices? -ladea la cabeza con cierta curiosidad

-puedes volar, tienes súper fuerza y te transformas en una vaquita con alas enojada

-¡no soy una vaca con alas! -se sonrojo volviendo a sacar vapor por la nariz

-jajajaja sin mencionar que puedes leer la gran cantidad de geográficos que están esparcidos por el mundo

-¿has encontrado mas de estos? - pregunta señalando la pared

-cientos -sonríe -pero me temo que aparte de ti nadie mas sabe lo que dicen

-¿puedes llevarme a ellos? -un hilo de esperanza en su voz

-claro que puedo -se cruza de brazos -tengo varias bitácoras de viaje, anote cuando, donde y que encontré por donde he pasado -si algo tenia era ser ordenada.

-pero espera -se levanto -tenemos primero que ir a tu reino para que me presentes a tu padre

-¿quieres que te presente a mi padre? -quien se sonroja ahora es ella, mas por el modo en que Ruby habla

-era tu misión cierto?

-pero tu tienes una propia -una mas importante que regresar le su titulo

-he dormido 800 años -sonríe – que da unos años mas -regresa el golpe en el hombro -vamos primero con tu familia y de ahí tu me acompañas a descubrir lo que sucedió con mi familia

-suena justo -después de terminar con su viaje buscando una cabeza de dragón y callarle la boca a toda la corte de su reino se embarcaría en una nueva aventura.

-lo es -arrebata un pequeño trozo de carne seca que todavía llevaba en la mano

-¡hey! Dijiste que no tenias hambre

-de repente me volvió -vuelve a sonreír entrando a la cueva -necesitamos algo de fuego, aquí se esta volviendo un tempano de hielo

-cielos, si tan solo tuviéramos a alguien que pudiera generar fuego casi como magia -se levanta de su lugar para sacudirse el polvo

-¿puedo prenderle fuego a esas cajas de ahí? -pregunta regresando el sarcasmo

-sobre mi cadáver

-jajajajaja esta bien esta bien, entonces dime que tienes que pueda prenderle fuego

-me parece que tengo… -una idea le regreso a la mente -oye no desvíes el tema, ¿que es transmisiones?

-pues… -tomo dos trozos de leña que Weiss señalo en una pared, los enciende con su fuego y se sienta cerca de este -ven, tenemos mucho que platicar…

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Tiliches : según la RAE son "Baratija, Cachivache o Brujería" palabra que describe perfecto la colección de Weiss.

¡Como funcionan los objetos fluorecentes! De niña para mi eran como magia, algo que absorbe la luz del sol para luego brillar con un tenue resplandor en la noche, me fascinaban jajajajaja mi padre tuvo paciencia y me explico sobre ellos pero en mi mente infantil siempre fue un tanto esotérico el asunto, quise darle ese sentimiento a Weiss en este capitulo.

Conocemos un poco mas de que paso mientras Ruby estaba dormida y de como murieron los dragones pero esta información deja mas dudas que respuestas y llevara a las chicas a vagar por los restos del mundo para encontrar respuestas… yeiiii.

¿que le sucedió a Weiss? ¿por que es absurdamente fuerte? Bueno ellas se irán dando cuenta como dentro de 5 capítulos jajajaja mientras dejemos esto como un error feliz.

¿que tiene que ver las piedras con Summer? Eso tardaran mas tiempo en saberlo, pero sera lo divertido del viaje jajajaja aprenderán mucho juntas.

Weiss ya acepto que un dragón sera su acompañante de viaje así que dejara de pensar "seguro ya me morí" y pasara a "brujería!"


End file.
